L'avancée des Ombres
by Camigwen
Summary: Durant les grands jeux magiques de l'année X791, j'ai rencontrer la guilde de Fairy Tail deux ou trois fois avant de me joinde à eux. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas mage… mais je suis une créature dotée de pouvoir me permettant de rivaliser avec ceux-ci dans certain domaine. Je me nomme Kayssi Landra et je suis une Polymorphe. (résumé complet dans 1er chapitre)
1. Résumé complet

Mon histoire commence durant les grands jeux magiques de l'année X791. Je ne faisais pas encore partie de la guilde de Fairy Tail, pourtant je les ai rencontré deux ou trois fois avant de me joindre à eux. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas mage… mais je suis une créature dotée de pouvoir me permettant de rivaliser avec ceux-ci dans certain domaine. Je me nomme Kayssi Landra. Je suis une polymorphe.

Travaillant comme mercenaire et voleuse à mon compte, j'ai récupéré un vieux grimoire. Le commanditaire m'était inconnu, mais il a déclenché plusieurs incidents majeurs dans Fiore en faveur des Ombres.

Taciturne de nature, je me suis retrouvée plongée dans l'ambiance plus que bruyante de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Je me lierai réellement d'amitié avec l'un de ses mages… mais est-ce seulement de l'amitié ?


	2. Prologue

[FairyTail : Fanfiction. L'avancée des Ombres : Chapitre 1]

Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul les personnages inventé et le déroulement de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Alors voici la toute toute toute première fiction que je poste sur le site. Ne me demander pas pourquoi si tardivement alors que cela fait des année que j'y suis inscrite, c'est comme ça. J'ai réussi à vaincre ma peur.

Mais bref.

Voici donc mon prologue où il y a fort probablement de nombreuse fautes d'orthographe. Mais je vous demande d'être indulgent avec moi. Et pour vous prouver ma sincérité, je vous implore, vous qui avez une meilleur orthographe que moi de me venir en aide. Je cherche après un/une beta qui pourra m'aider à vaincre ce mal dont je suis touché afin d'offrir aux lecteurs un texte bien plus relever avec peu de fautes dedans. En échange, il ou elle aura le privilège de lire les chapitre avant même leur sortie sur le site. :D

Sans plus de commantaire, je vous laisse découvrir ce Prologue et vous attends juste après.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _« Au commencement, le monde n'était qu'une vaste étendue plate, sans relief, aride et couverte de flamme. Pas d'animaux, pas de végétaux, pas de vie… elle était inhospitalière. Les Dieux élevèrent des montagnes, créèrent des gouffres et des précipices. Ils changèrent le feu en eau et les terres arides s'humidifièrent avec les premières pluies. Très vite, les nuages empoisonnés se dissipèrent, laissant place à un air plus pur._

 _Les Dieux remarquèrent qu'une vie était possible et ils créèrent les Hommes à partir d'une parcelle de leur magie. Chacun y mit du sien et l'Homme se retrouva avec une part de lumière, de bonté, de sagesse et de force appartenant aux Dieux du bien. Mais aussi avec une part d'ombre, de cruauté et d'impulsivité appartenant au Dieux des arts de la guerre et des ténèbres. Ils créaient ainsi un être à leur image possédant leur caractéristique à tous et l'installèrent sur terre avec d'autres créature afin qu'ils puissent s'alimenter. »_

 **Extrait du « Livre sain » par le Haut prêtre en l'an –X100**

 **ooo**

 _« La civilisation de Fiore est à son apogée. Les champs au par avant stérile sont redevenu fertile, germant de mille plante et florissant de grande variété de couleur. Le bétail autrefois rachitique, maigre et assoiffé au milieu des prés était redevenu opulent et gras avec de multiple veaux, agneaux et poulains costaux, courant et débordant de vitalité. Les réserves des fermiers étaient pleine à craqué et le surplus revendu pour garnir les bourses de leurs propriétaire de pièce d'or. Les boutiques des artisans approvisionnées de suffisamment de matière première regorgeaient d'article en tout genre. Pâtissiers, tisserands, travailleurs de bois…_

 _De nouvelles mines furent découvertes et le fer, l'or, le cuivre et l'argent ruisselaient dans des puits comme l'eau d'une rivière, ravivant les forgerons et les bijoutiers qui s'acharnèrent de leur art pour créer des objets de grande beauté._

 _Les Dieux ont entendu nos prières et on été clément. Ils ont levé les plaies qu'ils avaient abattues sur nos ancêtres après leur odieuse trahison. Soyons humble face à eux et remercions-les de la clémence qu'ils offrent à leur fils et filles. »_

 **Extrait du journal d'un noble aux temps des grandes plaies en l'an X376**

 **ooo**

 _« On distingue deux grande famille dans ce que les Hommes appellent les « Dieux ». Au commencement, il n'y avait qu'un Dieu. Puissant, accablant, il était maître sur terre et régnait par la force de sa puissance. Le monde était alors sinistre, fait de grava et inhabitable. Chãos régnait seul sur un monde mort. Pourtant il s'organisa et naquis alors Caelum et Terrenum. Frère et sœur réussirent à mettre leur père de côté et créèrent le ciel et la terre. Une fois leur création terminée, ils s'unirent et régnèrent en maître sur leur domaine. De leur union naquis quatre enfant : Aqua, Aèr, Defunctus et Planta. Ceux-ci descendirent sur le monde et l'emplirent d'eau, de vent, de chaleur et de plante._

 _Planta eu quatre enfant à son tour pour régné sur son domaine en un cycle immuable au file du temps : Vèr, Aestas, Autumnus et Hiems. Quatre fils se partageant la tâche en quatre quadrants dans le cycle de la vie._

 _Les membres de cette famille existant depuis l'aube de temps sont communément appelé « Les éléments »._

 _La deuxième famille vint par la suite avec les Hommes. D'abord furent créer les quatre grands. Les quatre chef principaux : Tempestãs, maître du ciel Mãres, maîtresse des mers et des océans Inferus, maîtres des sous sol, des âmes et des enfers Dõmus, maîtres du foyer et du cœur. Ils eurent tous des enfants du nom de Sõl, Luna, Nequita, Consilium, Ubertas, Iter, Pugna et Fâber._

 _Cette deuxième famille apparue avec l'Homme répond au nom de « Nûmen » dans la langue des anciens. Divinité._

 **Extrait de « Étude et généalogie des Dieux et Déesses de Fiore » en l'an –X013**

 **ooo**

 _« Il était une fois, dans la région la plus montagneuse de Fiore, un village éloigné et coupé de toute civilisation. Son chef, un vieux et riche fermier, y régnait comme un vieux roi, avec douceur et compréhension pour ses sujets. Leur réserve était à peine plus que suffisante pour nourrir tout le monde et passer l'hiver rude qui se présentait déjà à leur porte._

 _Leur troupeau avait été ramené des hauts pâturages de bonne saison pour terminer l'année dans le fond de la vallée. Les bêtes étaient forte et grasses. De quoi les aider à tenir pendant l'hiver._

 _Ce « roi » avait cinq filles. Belles et intelligentes, elle étaient bientôt toute arrivée en âge de prendre époux. Seulement, il y avait peu d'homme mur dans le village et il leur faudrait voyager jusqu'aux villes de la vallée pour rencontrer leur futur promis choisi par leur père. Elles n'étaient pas enchantées et rêvaient de rencontrer l'amour avec un grand A._

 _Avant leur départ, leur père, extrêmement croyant fit une fête en l'honneur des Dieux afin que le trajet soit paisible pour ses filles et il s'sacrifia cinq de ses plus beau mouton._

 _Au petit matin, la calèche partit avec les cinq demoiselles, une servante et une petite garde de guerriers afin de les protéger des danger de la route. Elles avaient ordre de ne quitter leur fiacre qu'à la tombée de la nuit pour se repaître et se reposer. Pourtant l'une d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre l'un des hommes qui les accompagnaient. Et lui, fier, sur son destrier, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envoyer des œillades emplies d'amour. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et il avait pensé pouvoir demander la main de la jeune fille avant les premières neige. Mais, devancé par les plans de leur « roi », ils avaient dû se résoudre à devoir se dire adieu._

 _À la nuit tombée, une fois les tentes dressées, les demoiselles sortirent de leur calèche pour entrer directement dans leur appartement de nuit où les attendaient leurs couchages et un peu de nourriture. À la troisième heure de la nuit, une silhouette délicate s'échappa de la tente et se faufila entre les arbres de la forêt. Elle s'arrêta aux pieds d'un grand hêtre et fut vite rejointe par une autre, plus grande. À la lueur pâle de la lune, ils s'unirent et se partagèrent les peines d'être très prochainement séparé à tout jamais._

 _Chaque soir, à la même heure, les deux amants se retrouvaient afin de passer le reste de la nuit ensemble. Mais un garde se rendit bien vite compte de la supercherie et décida de surprendre le fautif et de le mettre au fer. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte, les amants prirent la fuite sur le dos d'un destrier. Ils traversèrent la forêt, poursuivit par les claquements des sabots et les hurlements des gardes lancés à leur poursuite. Ils filaient à toute vitesse entre les arbres, s'en même savoir où ils allaient. Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent hors de la forêt, ils ne virent pas le falaise abrupte et leur cheval sauta dans le vide, les menant tout trois à une mort certaine. Alors qu'ils chutaient, les Dieux eurent pitié de ce couple et se penchèrent sur eux, leur envoyant leur souffle de vie._

 _Les gardes resté en haut de la falaise, désemparé d'avoir mené à la morte l'une de leur princesse furent stupéfait de voir deux reptile gigantesque munit d'ailes remonter de la Fail et s'élevé dans le ciel. »_

 **Extrait du « Compte et Légende de Fiore » Par Rafaes Celum en l'an X045**

 **ooo**

 _« Depuis quelques dizaines d'années, de nouvelles créatures foulent les terre de Fiore avec leur grande patte griffues et leur corps couvert d'écailles. Ces bêtes aux taille démesurée, pourvue d'ailes et d'un gésier pouvant déverser les enfers sur terre prennent possession des terre qui leur plaise, tuant et massacrant les peuples qui y vivent. Personne ne peut lutter contre elle. Les Hommes ne sachant que faire, se regroupent sur des régions entières, sur peuplant les villes à la recherche d'un peu d'espoir pour vivre._

 _Les croyances redoublèrent. Des hommes et des femmes circulent dans les rues en hurlant la fin du monde, en dénonçant les incroyants fautifs de la colère des Dieux. Dans certaine ville, les habitants se regroupèrent par centaine sur les places pour prier les Dieux toute la journée._

 _Eurent-ils pitié ? Ou décidèrent-ils que les monstres faisaient trop de dégâts ? Nul ne le sait. Mais dans les années qui suivirent, bon nombre d'enfant naquirent avec des dons quelques peu étranges. Certains manipulaient les éléments, d'autres les objets. Et au file des années apparurent des caste de mage combattant les dragon._

 _Certains disent que les Dieux, se rendant compte du déséquilibre engrangé par les créatures, avaient créé et envoyé sur terre leurs enfants afin de sauver les peuples. »_

 **Extrait du « Règne des dragons » en l'an X112**

 **ooo**

 _« Alors que la guerre faisait rage sur les terre de Fiore entre humain et dragon, Inferus, maître des ténèbres, descendis parmi les Hommes, loin de ses frères et sœurs. Il distilla dans les cœurs la haine envers sa propre famille et clama haut et fort la désertion des Dieux dans leur rôle de protecteur des peuples de Fiore. Pire encore, il les accusa d'avoir créé ces monstres assoiffé de sang. Il rallia à sa cause des hommes et des femmes aux cœurs noir et désirant la vengeance de leur familles massacrées._

 _Il passa trois décennies sur terre durant lesquelles il créa une caste noire, vivant dans les régions désertique. Des dragons aux cœurs mauvais, chassé par les Hommes se lièrent à lui, promettant que le jour de la gloire, ils se battraient à ses côté afin d'obtenir réparation._

 _Inferus se proclama Roi en ces Terres, Maître suprême des dragons. Afin de régner sur son domaine en son absence, il donna deux fils à son peuple avec le pouvoir de soumettre son peuple : Zelephe et Salaphax. Tout deux étaient nés avec un don. L'aîné était un mage noir et le cadet un chasseur de dragon. Des dons qui serviraient à garder l'ascendant d'Inferus sur ses Hommes et ses Dragons._

 _Mais Salaphax, après son vingtième anniversaire, avide de puissance, parti à la chasse des dragons, tuant tous ceux qui refusaient de se joindre à la cause de son père. À chaque victoire, son cœur s'assombrissait encore plus et le dragon qui vivait en lui gagnait peu à peu du terrain. Il finit, après une énième victoire, par devenir lui-même un dragon sanguinaire. Son père le força à retourner auprès de son peuple et déploya tous son pouvoir afin de plonger dans l'éther son œuvre pour qu'elle attende le jour où il détrônerait sa famille et sera le maître en ce monde. »_

 **Extrait d'une page du « Livre des Ombres » retrouvé en l'an X 642**

* * *

Alors! Alors! Alors! Celà vous a-t-il plut? (sautille sur place)

Je sais que ce ne sont que des extrait de texte, mais le prochain chapitre sortira très très vite pour que vous ayez plus de matière.

Mais vous pouvez tous de même laisser une Review pour me donner votre avis ;)


	3. Première rencontre

[Fairy Tail : Fanfiction. L'avancée des Ombres: Chapitre 2]

Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul les personnages inventé et le déroulement de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Chose promie, chose due.

Je sorts déjà le chapitre suivant afin de donner un peu plus de matière à l'histoire que vous avez déjà commencé avec le post précédent.

Je ne vais pas me répéter, mais si celà peut m'aider à trouver une âme charitable, je prend le risque. Je suis toujours en quêtes d'un/une lecteur/trice ou même d'un/une auteur ayant le sens de l'orthographe pour me venir en aide et corriger mes texte. Alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester. Ce serait très gentil ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Première Rencontre**

En cette fin de journée d'été, j'étais assise sur un tronc d'arbre, les yeux rivé dans les flammes dansantes du feu de camp. Pas de chambre d'hôtel pour moi… un sac de couchage et un feu suffisait encore. Mais il n'était pas temps de se coucher… non. J'attendrais qu'une heure sonne au cloché pour cela. Regardant rapidement le ciel, j'y vérifiai l'avancée des constellations. Pas moins de vingt-trois heure trente… il allait être temps pour moi de me mettre en route pour mon rendez-vous.

D'un geste sur, je couvris le feu de terre, roulai ma couverture, ramassai mon sac de voyage et me dirigeai vers la forêt. Dans celle-ci, je grimpai dans les branches du premier arbre et sautai sur le suivant avec agilité. Je réitérai cette action jusqu'à un vieux chêne trônant u milieu de la forêt. Âgé fort probablement de quelques centaines d'année, il régnait en seigneur et maître sur son domaine, loin de la folie des Hommes.

Cet arbre d'apparence forte et robuste était creux, offrant un abri à quiconque osait grimper aux branches pour se faufiler dans la faille se trouvant à quelques trois mètre du sol. Souplement, je m'y glissai et posai sur son « sol » mes quelques effets personnels, ne gardant avec moi que mes armes et ma grande cape de voyage. Je ressorti quelques minutes plus tard de la forêt et empruntai le sentier menant à Crocus.

Nous étions le 30 juin X791, veille de la première journée du grand tournoi des mages de Fiore. C'était également la nuit où ceux-ci participaient à l'épreuve de qualification. Une nuit parfaite, sans nuage, sans lune. Je me rendis, encapuchonnée, à la fontaine de la ville, comme indiqué sur le papier que l'on m'avait remis il y a de cela quinze jours, et attendis dans l'ombre d'une ruelle que l'heure sonne et amène avec elle le commanditaire de mon ordre de mission.

Levant les yeux aux cieux, j'aperçus déjà le futur « terrain de jeu » de cette soirée. Une sorte de grosse boule, labyrinthe, flottant à quelques dizaines de mètre au dessus de la ville. Je plaignais ces hommes et ces femmes qui devrons courir dedans afin de prouver leur valeur. Mais après tout… chacun son passe temps. Jamais je n'aurais permis que l'on m'impose pareil traitement. Je n'étais pas une bête de foire, ni même une fanatique du principe des tournois. Ce n'était que « du pain et des jeux pour le peuple ». Un peu de distraction afin de rassasier le peuple pendant que les dirigeant manigance leur petite affaire personnel dans l'ombre. Je secouai la tête, affligé par ce régime d'oppression silencieuse.

Mon regard se reposa sur la sculpture cracheuse d'eau lorsque les cloches sonnèrent le passage au premier jour du mois de juillet. En même temps, le labyrinthe s'illumina et une voix s'éleva comme par magie de la ville pour annoncer le début de l'épreuve. Je ne prêtai nullement attention à ce charabia, observant plutôt la silhouette sombre qui se tenait à présent face à la statue. Une carrure plutôt forte… donc un homme. Pas de cape pour se dissimuler… donc un novice. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de faire appel à des gens comme moi. Contrairement à lui, j'avais revêtu ma cape, fermé et cachais mon visage dans l'ombre de la capuche. Voyant qu'il attendait, cherchant quelque chose du regard, je déduisis qu'il s'agissait bien là de mon client et m'avançai d'un pas calme vers lui.

\- « _Lorsque les étoiles régnerons en maître dans le ciel, que les cloches sonneront le nouveau jour, près de l'eau jaillissant de la pierre je me trouverai …_ », déclamais- je sans même le saluer.

\- « _Je vous attendais_ », répondit-il sans me regarder, observant les rues voisines. « _Voici l'ordre de mission de mon maître. L'acte doit être résolu avant la fin du grand tournoi. Nous nous retrouverons ici même à la même heure le soir du 6 juillet. Ayez ce que mon maître désire et vous serez grassement récompensé._ »

Sur ce, il me tendit un rouleau fermé avec un sceau et partit sans plus de cérémonie par la même rue d'où il était venu. Je glissai mon nouveau bien sous ma cape et regardai une nouvelle fois le ciel. Les participants étaient partit à l'assaut de l'épreuve depuis un moment déjà. Je ne distinguais d'eux que de légère tache sombre mouvante et des cris. La sphère émit soudainement un étrange bruit grinçant avant de se tordre, de se tourner et de se figer dans une nouvelle position. Pauvre d'eux… je serais malade si je me promenais sur une telle installation.

Resserrant les pend de ma cape sur moi, je me détournai du spectacle et de la fontaine pour m'en retourner vers la sortie de la ville et me rendre ainsi à mon campement de fortune. Je me réinstallai devant le lit de mon ancien feu de camps. Les braises étaient encore chaudes et diffusaient une légère chaleur réconfortante. Assise sur le tronc comme une heure au par avant, je décachetai le rouleau de parchemin et parcourut des yeux l'écriture distinguée qui s'y étalait.

* « _**Nom** : Allen **Prénom** : Dionack **Adresse** : Manoir Dionack au bout du quai de l'ore. **Action** : dérobé un grimoire vieux de deux cent ans « Les Chroniques de Broc Anderfel : incantation et sortilège. **Récompense** : 4 000 000 Jewell._ »

Une simple histoire de vole. Je devais aller voler un bouquin dans une vielle bicoque. Le métier de mercenaire n'était pas toujours utilisé pour de grande chose… C'était même courant. Mais le prix était alléchant. Je relus une dernière fois l'ordre de mission, mémorisant chacune des informations qui y étaient inscrite avant de le jeter sur les braises rougeoyante. _«_ _Ne laisser aucune trace afin de préserver le commanditaire et l'exécutant… »_ Une phrase que disait toujours mon maître lorsqu'il m'apprenait encore les ficelles du métier. Je regardai le papier prendre feu, portai une dernière fois mon attentions sur les étoiles avant de me lever et de rejoindre l'arbre creux dans lequel m'attendais mon sac de plume et mon compagnon. La nuit ne serait pas longue.

Je passai la journée du lendemain à me renseigner sur ma cible, à repérer les lieux de l'acte et à observer le déroulement des la première journée de jeu. La population avait été loquasse. Dionack Allen était un riche propriétaire de la région qui avait fait fortune en travaillant dans le commerce d'œuvre littéraire en collaboration avec la famille Heartfilia dont l'unique représentante aujourd'hui était la mage Lucy de Fairy Tail. Le lien de travail entre les deux familles avait été rompu lorsque le père Heartfilia décéda alors que sa fille unique était portée disparue depuis près de sept longues années. Dionack Allen avait fait une donation d'une part de sa fortune aux organisateurs du tournoi afin de financer les épreuves de la saison X791. De ce fait, il avait reçut le privilège d'assister au grand jeu magique depuis une loge-balcon privée position en plein centre des gradins et protégée de la pluie et du soleil tapant par l'un des balcons accueillant les participant aux tournois.

Le manoir était assez grand, protégé par des murs hauts et une grille de fer forgé imposante. Malgré cela, il me sera aisé de franchir cet obstacle. Ce qui me gênait le plus, c'était la présence de lacrimas-visions qui surveillaient la pelouse entourant la bâtisse. Il allait falloir être rapide pour passer sans être vu. À la bibliothèque de Crocus, dans la réserve municipale, j'avais pu dégoter les plans de construction du manoir. Bien entendu, je les avais emportés avec moi illégalement. Par soucis de conscience, je les ramènerai une fois qu'ils ne me seront plus d'aucune utilité.

L'après midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque je me rendis au stade. Les épreuves de la journée étaient déjà finies et les duels commençaient. Lucy Heartfilia était sur la piste de l'arène, dans une position qui semblait pour le moins désavantageuse. Mais là n'était pas ma priorité. Je levai les yeux et scrutai du regard les gradins. Par un habile tour de manipulation, j'étais parvenue à me faire indiquer la loge de monsieur Allen et avait réussi à me placer en face, de manière à pouvoir observer ma cible à souhait. Vieux bonhomme d'une cinquantaine d'année, il arborait des cheveux gris sur tout le crâne, plaqué en arrière par une laque gominée un ventre bien portant dissimulé habilement sous un costume sombre, il ressemblait à presque n'importe quel aristocrate se prenant pour le roi du monde.

Des murmures dans la foule détournèrent mon attention pour la reposer sur le duel. La blonde avait invoqué un double et récitait à présent un … sort ? Ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais, mais alors qu'elle avait fini sa litanie, rien ne se passa malgré l'augmentation de la concentration magique autour d'elle. Vidée de ses force, je l'a vis s'écrouler au sol face à son adversaire qui devint ainsi vainqueur du duel.

Les affrontements s'enchaînèrent plus ou moins rapidement et lorsque la fin du dernier d'entre eux s'annonça, je me faufilai dans les couloirs des gradins pour me rendre non loin de l'entrée de la loge VIP de monsieur Allen. J'attendis patiemment que le commentateur libère la foule en leur donnant rendez-vous au lendemain pour pouvoir suivre furtivement mon « client » en me cachant dans la nuée d'hommes et de femmes venu assister à la première journée de jeu. Dionack Allen prit son temps pour sortir, allant féliciter les mages de Sabertooth pour leur remarquable performance de la journée. Je restai non loin, le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne pas perdre de vue ma cible. Mais malheureusement, 'un des mages de la guilde me repéra depuis l'ombre de son balcon et me fixa un moment de ses yeux rouge. Je ne pouvais pas rester… cela aurait parut suspect. Alors je me détournai, feignant un rougissement de gêne afin d'induire la possibilité que j'étais l'une de leur fan venue observer ses « Dieux vivant » après leur combats.

Parcourant les couloirs d'un pas vif, je me rendis à l'extérieur en priant pour que les entrées du stade ne soient plus bouchées par le peuple. Plus vite je serai sortie, plus vite je pourrai trouver un point d'observation afin de guetter ma proie. En chemin, je me fis percuter par une personne venant d'un couloir de gauche et me retrouvai étalée au sol, l'humeur plus que mauvaise. Je me relevai et époussetai mon manteau avant de me tourner vers le taureau qui m'avait bousculé.

\- « _Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser, non ?_ », criais-je, acerbe après l'homme qui continuait son chemin comme si de rien était.

De dos, il me paraissait grand, enfin ce n'était pas très difficile par rapport à ma petite taille, et fort. Il avait une longue chevelure noir, légèrement ondulée qui descendait le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Il pourrait rivaliser avec n'importe quelle fille ainsi. Il portait une tenue faire d'un pantalon claire et ample et d'une sorte de long manteau sans manche. Je pouvais voir ses bras, dont les mains étaient fourrées dans ses poches, piquetés de bout de métal. Il s'arrêta un instant, se retournant légèrement avant de me regarder et d'émettre un grognement énervé. Son visage était couvert de piercing et je souris, amusée.

\- « _Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer d'acier, mage de Fairy Tail_ », dis-je en le reconnaissant. « _La journée n'a pas été bonne ?_ », ajoutais-je d'une voix mauvaise.

La lueur d'énervement dans ses yeux m'emplit de joie. Ce simple fait était pour moi une petite vengeance pour m'être retrouvée au sol quelques minutes au par avant. Je ris légèrement et entendis nettement son grognement avant de tourner les talons et de m'élancer vers la sortie de l'arène. Je ne devais pas perdre plus de temps.

Une fois dehors, je parvins à me positionner sur un toit en face de l'entrée et attendis patiemment que Dionack Allen sorte. Ce qui ne vint pas. Au bout d'une heure, je descendis de mon perchoir et m'engouffrai une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs de l'arène jusqu'au balcon où je l'avais vu s'introduire. Personne… il n'était pas là. Il avait dû sortir par une autre issue que la porte principale. C'était loupé pour ce soir… demain serait une meilleur occasion pour le suivre et repérer ses petites habitudes. Je soupirai, lasse et m'assis contre l'un des murs. Malgré toutes les informations récupérée, c'était une journée de perdue pour passer à l'action.

Après un certain temps de réflexion, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie, tête basse et les mains dans les poches. Je parcourus les couloires du stade en vérifiant chaque passage menant vers la circonférence extérieur de celui-ci afin de trouver la sortie que monsieur Allen avait emprunté précédemment pour sortir. J'en trouvai quatre… et toute étaient déjà fermée en cette fin de journée. Quel malheur pour moi.

Je revins sur mes pas et sorti de l'enceinte de l'arène. Il n'était pas encore très tard… j'avais du temps à perdre, alors je me rendis à une taverne et m'installai dans un coin d'ombre après avoir commandé ma boisson. Je n'étais pas la seule cliente présente, et je compris vite que j'étais entrée dans le repaire des mages de Fairy Tail. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, bon nombre d'entre eux débarquèrent et emplir les lieux d'un joyeux tintamarre. Malgré leur cuisante défaite de la journée ayant rapporté zéro point à chaque équipe représentante de la guilde, je les voyais boire, chanter, crier, danser et même se battre. La bonne humeur régnait en maître auprès de ces énergumènes pour le moins étrange.

Désireuse de rester dans l'ombre, je remontai ma capuche sur la tête, cachant ainsi mon visage aux yeux des autres, et observai. Le dragon Slayer d'acier était comme moi, assis dans un coin de la guilde, à mâcher des … écrou ? Non loin de lui, à une table un peu plus remplie se trouvait Luxus Drear et sa bande. Et en plein centre de la taverne, je voyais Lucy avec ses amis boire gaiement, en riant de chose et d'autre. Je devais être la seule étrangère de la guilde à me trouver ici même.

Brusquement, les voix s'élevèrent parmi le groupe de Lucy et bientôt une bagarre éclata entre ce que j'appris être le dragon slayer de feu et le mage de glace. La table fut repoussée violement, les chaises jetée et le combat commença, entraînant d'autre mage dedans. J'évitais plus par réflexe un verre lancé dans ma direction qui s'écrasa contre le mur dans mon dos. Bon sang ce qu'ils pouvaient être bruyant ces mages.

\- « _Tu n'es pas de la guilde… tu permets que je m'asseye près de toi ?_ », me demanda une petite voix sur ma droite.

Tournant la tête, je découvris une petite fille aux cheveux bleu tenant dans ses bras un chat blanc, ainsi qu'un autre chat bleu voletant au dessus de son épaule. J'ai hoché la tête en émettant un grognement approbateur et tournai à nouveau mon regard vers les autres.

\- « _Ils sont toujours ainsi. Ils démarrent au quart de tour et en quelques coups, ils parviennent toujours à entraîner les autres dans leur histoire. Mais je n'aime pas me battre, alors quand ils commencent je me mets à l'écart et j'attends qu'ils se calment tous_ », m'expliqua-t-elle de sa petite voix. « _Au fait… je m'appel Wendy et voici Carla et Happy_ », ajouta-t-elle en me désignent le petit chat blanc puis le bleu.

\- « _Kayssi_ », dis-je après avoir grogné une nouvelle fois, peu désireuse de discuter.

Comprenant que je n'avais pas envie de parler, la petite mage s'assit bien droite sur sa chaise et regarda les autres se battre. On resta longtemps ainsi, sans parler, juste à observer. Je la sentais mal à l'aise à mes côté. J'aurais dû parler pour la rassurer… mais pour dire quoi. Je n'étais pas l'un des leur.

Après un certain temps, une mage aux cheveux rouge entra dans la taverne et … comme par magie, la bagarre s'arrêta brusque ment, chacun prenant l'autre dans ses bras en riant gaiement. J'haussai un sourcil, intrigué et la regardai se dirigeai vers le bar où la serveuse lui posa une part de gâteau ainsi qu'un verre de jus.

Elle était suivie d'un petit homme âgé, à la coiffure pour la moins étrange, qui s'assit à même le comptoir pour regarder les mages de la guilde… sa guilde. Son regarde se posa un instant sur moi et Wendy, intrigué. Je fini par me lever, laissant la sommes de mes consommation sur la table et saluant brièvement la petite mage, je sorti. Il faisait noir. Il était temps pour moi de retourner au campement afin de me reposer pour me lever tôt.

* * *

Voilà déjà la fin du chapitre...

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) celà fait toujours plaisir et donne envie à l'auteur de continuer à écrire pour partager avec vous son imagination.

Je vous fait de gros bisous et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre 3


	4. La mission

[Fairy Tail: Fanfiction. L'avancée des Ombres: Chapitre n°3]

Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul les personnages inventé et le déroulement de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Voici déjà le deuxième vrai chapitre de l'avancée des Ombres.

Je recherche toujours quelqu'un ayant une relativement bonne orthographe et qui serait d'une grande bontés en m'aidant à repérer les fautes qui me fils sous les yeux alors que je relis mon taxte. Merci :D

Je tiens à remercié Redfoxiy qui m'a laissé un petit message d'encouragement. Cela fait plaisir. Pour le prologue, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas indispensable. il permettra juste une compréhension de certains élément à venir. Mais j'annoterai les explications en fin de chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **La mission**

Assise au bas d'un gradin, j'assistais au début de l'épreuve du jour: Le Pandémonium. Alors que chaque équipe participante choisissait son mage représentant, les commentaires allaient bon train de toute part. J'entendais les murmures du public pariant sur qui remporterait cette manche s'ils envoyaient tel ou tel mage. Tout cela ne m'intéressait pas. Au lieu de regarder l'arène, mon regard était obstinément fixé sur la love vide de Dionack Allen. Bon sang… où pouvait-il bien être ? Plus aucun signe de vie. À croire qu'il s'était volatilisé dans les airs. Pourtant il fallait qu'il soit présent. Il le fallait. Cela faisait trois jours que j'avais reçus mon ordre de mission. Il était plus que temps de passer à l'action. Tant que sa loge était vide, je ne pouvais pas m'éclipser pour me rendre chez lui… il fallait que je sois certaine qu'il était présent ici afin d'avoir le champ libre. Seul quelques domestiques et sa femme seraient à éviter. Mais ce serait presque un jeu d'enfant.

\- « … l'équipe de Fairy Tail A, ce sera Erza Scarlet ! », entendis-je soudainement dans la phrase du commentateur. « Dîtes-moi monsieur Allen. Vous avez longtemps travaillé avec la famille d'une des mages de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « En effet ! Mon commerce d'œuvre littéraire était en partenariat avec la famille Heartfilia, plus précisément le père de Lucy Heartfilia, la mage Constellationniste de Fairy Tail », répondit l'interlocuteur.

Alors ainsi il était dans la loge des commentateurs aujourd'hui. C'était une chance pour moi. Il allait devoir y rester toute la durée des jeux du jour. Cela me donnait amplement le temps d'agir et de revenir.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, je me levai calmement et sorti du gradin où je me trouvais pour me rendre dans le couloir menant à la sortie du stade. Une fois seul, je remontai la capuche de mon manteau sur ma tête et parti à grande enjambée. Je traversai une bonne partie de Crocus pour rejoindre le quai d'ore, passant devant des marchand de meuble, de poisson, devant des boutique en tous genre, vendant des livres, des babioles et même des figurine à l'effigie des participant au tournois de l'année. Je dépassai une petite épicerie où il faudra que j'aille faire un tour plus tard afin de remettre un minimum de consistance à mes réserves alimentaires. Je passai devant l'église aux cloches sonnantes et arrivai enfin face au canal menant au quai. Pas facile de se repérer dans cette ville inconnue.

Une fois éloignée des dernières maisons présentes le long du quai, j'allongeai encore la foulée afin de forcer un peu plus l'allure… Rien n'est suffisamment grand pour le richard… l'allée menant au manoir Allen était suffisamment grande pour permettre à des cavalier de faire une bonne grande galopade avant d'atteindre les grilles… et encore… au-delà de ces grilles s'étendais la suite du chemin, tout aussi interminable, pour arriver à la bâtisse qui, de ce point d'observation, paraissait assez… petit.

Avant d'atteindre le mur d'enceinte, je bifurquai sur ma droite et me faufilai entre les arbres de la forêt, me permettant ainsi de disparaître aux yeux des lacrima vision cherchant activement quiconque tenterait de franchir les limites du territoire sacré.

Au pied du mur, j'enlevai mes bottes et mon manteau afin d'avoir plus d'aise et fermai les yeux. Je n'étais pas très grande. Même pour une fille. Pas très musclée non plus. De longs cheveux bruns me chatouillaient les reins en ce moment même, alors que je me concentrais sur ma tâche. Le corset que je portais était pour le moins étrange. Lacé dans le dos, celui-ci déviait fortement lorsqu'il arrivait au niveau de mes omoplates pour laisser ainsi un espace libre le long de ma colonne dans l'entremêlement des lacets. Mon pantalon n'était guère mieux. Fait de cuir tanné, celui-ci possédait une large ouverture latérale tenue par des lanières de cuirs relié à la pièce principale par de larges élastiques. Il possédait aussi, au niveau de la taille de sa face arrière, une déviation arrondie juste sous le milieu de mes reins. Je ne m'étais ce genre de vêtement que lorsque je laissais ma véritable nature ressortir.

Serrant un peu plus mes paupières, je me concentrai, réprimant la douleur que la transformation engendrait à chaque fois. C'était toujours pareil, toujours la même chose, la même sensation. L'impression que les os se brisent et bouge d'eux même de place, que les muscles se déchirent pour laisser passer un nouveau corps étranger et que la peau se lacère comme assaillie par mille petite lame. Et quand enfin tout cela cessait, il me fallait un temps d'adaptation pour me réhabituer à ce corps qui était réellement le mien, pour réaliser qu'à présent j'étais munie d'une paire d'ailes draconique, d'une queue reptilien et d'ergo acéré. Je ne suis pas un démon comme beaucoup l'ont pensé dans mon enfance. Ce n'est pas non plus un pouvoir comme celui d'une des mages de Fairy Tail dont le nom m'échappait. Mais j'étais une créature née avec le don de changer d'apparence. Et bien que je face partie de la peuplade des mixcoalt, ceux-ci ne m'ont jamais vraiment intégré dans leur tribut.

Roulant en boule mon manteau, je le cachai au pied d'un tronc d'arbre et ne gardai sur moi qu'une sacoche en bandoulière. Grimper un mur est difficile lorsque l'on n'est pas pourvu d'une paire d'aile et d'ergo permettant de s'agripper à la moindre aspérité de la roche. Je me retrouvai rapidement en haut du mur et, avant de franchir le grand obstacle, j'observai rapidement les alentour afin d'être sur que je me trouvais bien dans l'angle mort des deux lacrimas-visions qui balayaient les lieux à intervalle régulier. Lest, je me hissai et m'accroupi sur les briques, calculant la distance qui me séparait à présent du grand manoir. Trop… beaucoup trop pour le faire en une seul fois. Les lacrimas-visions avaient une rotation de vingt seconde. Il allait me falloir courir vite et me trouver un point de chute intermédiaire. Je me laissai glisser au sol, le long du mur et me cachai derrière un arbre, attendant le prochain angle mort de la surveillance pour m'élancer.

Et ce moment arriva vite et je me mis à compter en même temps que mes pieds, ou plutôt mes pattes griffues, me propulsait vers l'avant. Un, deux, trois, … j'avais devant moi une fontaine en plein centre de l'allée quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix … sur ma droite, la forêt continuait encore un peu, mais s'arrêterait bientôt pour laisser place au désert de gazon et de buisson onze, douze, treize … à gauche, il y avait une haie à travers laquelle je pouvais distinguer l'écoulement de l'eau du canal. Je n'avais pas le choix. La fontaine étant trop loin, seul me restait les arbres pour me dissimuler rapidement quatorze… je bifurquai vers la droite et me précipitai vers l'un des arbres les plus proches quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit … j'étais parvenue à me faufiler entre les troncs et me plaquai contre l'un des plus gros, ramenant vers moi ma queue et mes ailes Dix-neuf, vingt … juste à temps. J'avais à présent vingt secondes de pause pour respirer et réfléchir au chemin que j'allais emprunter pour m'introduire dans le manoir.

La porte était grande, mais fort probablement fermée, ou alors bien gardée elle aussi. La bibliothèque se trouvait au troisième étage si je me référais aux plans que j'avais dérobés. Il faudrait que je me trouve une fenêtre ouverte, ou facile d'accès. Je scrutai encore la façade avec attention, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient être ouverte. Il allait falloir que je me débrouiller avec les talents que mon maître m'avait laissé avant de mourir. Bien que dans mon cas, c'est talent se résumait plus à une tentative vaine et un risque de se faire repérer bien trop important. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Fouillant mon sac, j'en sorti un petit couteau pointu à la lame usée par les années et devenue presque aussi fine qu'une feuille de papier à force d'être aiguisé. Je passai la petite cordelette accroché à son manche autour de mon poignet.

Plus que cinq seconde avant de repartir. Je me préparai. Quatre, trois, deux, un ! Je repris ma course, tel un boulet de canon. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je fonçai droite vers la façade. Je pouvais y arriver. Je devais y arriver. Quatre, cinq, six, … elle n'était plus très loin. D'une propulsion puissante, je sautai et ouvris mes ailes par la même occasion. Celle-ci frappèrent l'air a plusieurs reprise avant de me stabiliser et de me porter vers le troisième étages Sept, huit, neuf, dix, … je m'accrochai par les ergo aux briques sèche de la façade, à gauche d'une fenêtre. Mon « atterrissage » quelque peu brutal n'avait pas été tout à fait silencieux et je priai pour que personne ne se soit trouvé de l'autre côté du mur. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret par la fenêtre et remarquai que j'étais arrimé près d'une chambre qui me paraissait inoccupée. Une chance Onze, douze, … j'attrapai mon couteau et le plaçai dans la fente entre les deux battant, jusqu'à sentir la résistance du loquet contre celui-ci Treize, quatorze, quinze, … je m'échinai à le forcer à se lever de manière à pouvoir pousser et m'ouvrir ainsi l'entrée à la demeure… mais il restait obstinément bloqué dans son encoche Seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, … enfin ! Enfin le déclic tant attendu retenti et je rentrai d'une poussée de mes « pattes », fermai la fenêtre derrière moi et me glissai directement dans l'ombre d'un meuble. Et je ne bougeai plus, ne respirai plus, tendant l'oreille en quête du moindre bruit. C'était moins une, j'avais presque dépassé le délai de temps.

Sans prendre la peine de reprendre une forme humanoïde, je me concentrai sur les diverses choses qui m'entouraient. Le mobilier de la pièce était constitué d'un lit non fait où reposait couverture et draps plié, un vieux bureau et une armoire à linge se dressant contre l'un des murs, ainsi qu'une commode et une petite table de nuit où reposait seulement une lampe de chevet débranché. Ce devait être une chambre d'ami où le vieux Allen logeait ses visiteurs potentiel.

J'avais maintenant deux possibilités. La première étant qu'il n'estimait pas se livre rare et précieux et alors dans ce cas je le trouverai dans la bibliothèque. La deuxième, tout l'inverse, étant que ce livre est très précieux et alors le garde dans son bureau, sous clé ou à la porté de sa vue lorsqu'il travail. Sur les plans dérobés, les deux pièces étaient attenantes et on accédait au bureau par la bibliothèque. Une manière d'étaler à ses « collègues », visiteur et partenaire toute la richesse de savoir qu'il possédait. Une manière de dire « J'ai eu assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter ces livres et posez moi des questions dessus, je saurai y répondre parce que je les ai tous lu ». Si rien n'avait changé, alors je trouverai l'objet de mon futur larcin derrière la troisième porte de gauche.

Prêtant plus attention aux bruit du manoir, j'entendis, je suppose, les femmes de ménage s'activer au rez-de-chaussée et au premier étage, mais rien de plus proche. Pas de bruit sourd de pas sur les marches ou dans le couloir. La voie était donc normalement dégagée et je m'avançai silencieusement sur le tapis qui jonchais le sol – juste un peu, afin de regarder à l'extérieur – et découvris un couloir dans lequel je m'avançai prudemment en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible avec mes appendice reptilien. Je repérai assez vite la troisième porte de gauche et tentai de l'ouvrir. Clic clic clic… fermé. Un grognement rauque sorti de ma gorge avant même que je puisse le réfréner et je m'accroupi, détachant l'une des barrettes qui retenait les cheveux qui naturellement retombe sur mon front hors de ma vue. Tout comme pour les fenêtres, je n'avais jamais su très bien exercer ces techniques d'effractions, mais, avec force de persuasion, j'entendis le doux déclic de la serrure raisonné à mes oreilles et la porte s'ouvrit.

Je rentrai rapidement dans la pièce et refermai la porte sur mon passage avant de faire face à de nombreux rayonnage de livre. Impressionnant ! L'espace d'un instant, je me suis surprise à penser qu'il me faudrait plus d'une journée pour déchiffrer les titres de tous ces livres afin de trouver celui qui m'était réclamé. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne se trouve pas parmi eux, bien que mon instinct me dise le contraire.

Je me mis face à l'une des étagères et commençai la lecture des titres : « Chronique du nécromancien », «Récit de voyage de Frey le marin », « Atlas du nouveau monde », « Bestiaire des contrées perdues », … Je découvris assez vite qu'ils étaient classés par ordre de genre et je passai de longue et interminable minutes à chercher LE titre qui m'intéressait. Il y avait un classement d'œuvre littéraire dédiées à la politique, aux commerces, aux fables et légendes de Fiore et enfin les récits de voyage. « Chronique de Dinsquar », « Le tour des sept mers par Lidenbroc », « Journal de bord de François le pèlerin », « Les Chroniques de Broc Anderfel : incantation et sortilège ». Enfin ! Enfin je le trouvais !

C'était un livre assez petit, épais, fais d'une couverture en cuir tanné et usé par les années. Ses pages étaient jaune et racornie, couverte d'une écriture sale et mal soignée dont l'ancre s'effaçait déjà par endroit. Peu intéressée à son contenu, je le glissai délicatement dans ma sacoche et en sorti un autre, pas du tout du même style et que j'avais dérobé le matin même sur l'étale du marchand de livre, que je glissai à sa place.

Je l'avais à peine rangé et refermé ma sacoche que des brides de voix atteignirent mes oreilles affûtée, accompagné de pas. Venaient-elles ici, au troisième ? Il fallait que je parte… et ce tout de suite. Je rouvris la porte très légèrement et tendis l'oreille en essayant d'avoir la moindre indication sur les déplacements. Un bruit de pas, une main qui glisse sur du bois, des voix qui se font progressivement plus forte, le bois qui craque sous les pieds d'un individu, un deuxième craquement, suivit d'un troisième. L'escalier. Ça venait vers moi. Vivement, je refermai la porte dans un petit bruit mat. Erreur… les voix s'arrêtèrent. M'avaient-elles entendue ? Je regardai autour de moi rapidement et m'arrêtai sur une fenêtre. Mon échappatoire.

Je me dirigeai vers elle rapidement, l'ouvrit et grimpai sur son appuis de fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la bonne direction pour rejoindre le chemin de la ville, mais il fallait que je parte. Sans même regarder si les lacrimas étaient aveugle à ma présence, je m'élançai dans le vide et m'envolai vers le ciel, laissant derrière moi un livre factice et une fenêtre grande ouverte, annonçant la présence précédente d'une personne non désirée à l'établissement.

Lorsque je me posai enfin près de mon manteau, je soupirai d'aise. La première partie n'avait pas été très difficile. Mais j'avais commis l'une des plus graves erreurs de mon métier. Laisser la trace de mon passage… que ce soit matérielle ou psychologique. Des gens, quel qu'ils soient, l'avaient entendue, avait ressentis sa présence. J'étais bien contente d'en avoir terminé et de partir rapidement afin de m'éloigner de la zone.

Comme je l'avais fais avant de m'engager dans la propriété, je me concentrai, et réprimai la douleur, afin de transformer mon corps en la forme humanoïde que j'affectionnais lorsque je me déplaçais dans le peuple des humains. Je repris le chemin du retour en me revêtant de mon manteau, évitant de suivre l'allée du manoir pour ne pas rencontrer de possible individu venu fouiller les lieux à la recherche du voleur. Je vis plusieurs fois des ombres au travers des branches, scrutant les alentours et je m'enfonçai plus encore entre les arbres pour me fondre dans le paysage.

À mon arrivée au stade, je me faufilai discrètement à une place libre et regardai ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène. Ils étaient déjà à l'épreuve des duels et je vis l'un des mages de Sabertooth se battre contre l'un des jeunes séducteurs de Blue Pegasus. Celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'air de bien s'en sortir et très vite, la victoire se prononça pour Rufus Lohr. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Luxus Drear de l'équipe Fairy Tail B d'être appelé face à Alexeï de Raven Tail. Le combat était étrange. Aucun des deux mages n'utilisait réellement sa magie, préférant le corps à corps. Si Luxus semblait, au début, mener la danse, ce ne fut pas le cas longtemps. Son adversaire pris bien vite le dessus. Mais cela changea encore, alternant de l'un à l'autre la prise de contrôle. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Tant dans la manière de combattre que dans l'émanation de magie qui rayonnait autour d'eux. J'en flairais une grande quantité dégageant de la piste sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'utilise sa magie. C'était une chose pour le moins étrange, mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

Puis d'un coup, les mages que l'on regardait se battre disparurent, laissant place à un spectacle surprenant. Dans le sable du colysée s'entassaient les corps de tous les membres de Raven Tail face au dragon slayer de la foudre qui se tenait bien droite, fière et méprisant. Aurions-nous été victime d'une illusion ?

Suite à cet incident, j'appris qu'Alexeï n'était autre que le maître de la guilde, le père de Luxus Drear et fils du maître de Fairy Tail. Hé bien cette année, cela tournait étrangement en histoire de famille. Raven Tail fut disqualifiée pour tricherie et le dernier combat commença une fois que la piste fût dégagée des gêneurs.

\- « Nous sommes désolé d'interrompre momentanément le déroulement des duels, mais nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncé que, suite à un problème personnel, Monsieur Allen doit nous quitter. »

La seule chose que je pus penser sur le coup fut « merde, merde et bordel de merde ». J'avais tout intérêt à faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que je parte de cette foutue ville.

Me forçant à ne pas bouger pour enfiler ma capuche, je fixai mon regard sur la scène et regardai entre deux petites filles, dont Wendy, la petite qui m'avait accostée le premier jour. Que faisait donc dans l'arène une petite qui n'aimait pas se battre ? Son adversaire était de la même stature, des cheveux roses et un peu innocente. Je la vit, alors qu'elle s'approchait du centre de la piste, s'étaler de tout son long dans le sable et fut bien vite rejointe par Wendy qui, en voulant lui venir en aide, avait subi le même sort. Des enfants n'auraient rien dû faire dans un combat pour déterminer qui est le meilleur. Ça me révoltait, contrairement qui public qui s'extasiait des deux petites créatures innocentes et naïve qui se retrouvaient jetée dans la fosse aux lions.

Quand le combat commença, je découvris que Wendy n'était pas si fragile qu'elle le laissait croire. C'était même le contraire. Elle était tout de même dragon slayer. Mais sa rivale était elle aussi puissante. Aujourd'hui, s'affrontaient la chasseuse de dragon de l'air et la chasseuse des dieux de l'air. Ce fut époustouflant. Le vent rugissait dans l'air de combat, tournant, tourbillonnant, répondant aux ordres d'un premier maître pour s'abattre sur son second et inversement. Les duels duraient trente minutes chacun au maximum et ce fut les trente minutes les plus exaltantes que j'avais regardé durant ce tournois. Aucune des deux ne ressorti vainqueur de ce match et une fois que le raisonnement du gong eu disparut, je vis les deux mage se précipiter l'une vers l'autre pour se soigner mutuellement et s'entre-aider. Je trouvais là un esprit de jeu tout à fait adorable. Pas de rivalité excessive. Juste une amitié naissante.

Je souris attendrie et me levai avant même que le commentateur ne congédie le public en leur donnant rendez-vous au lendemain. Je parcouru le couloir calmement avant qu'il ne soit envahi de toute part et sorti. La veille et l'avant-veille, je m'étais occupée de suivre Dionack Allen dans ses déplacements. Il s'était rendu dans un café restaurant, à chaque fois le même, où on lui servait un repas, toujours le même. Puis il partait se promener tranquillement au fils des rues avant de rentrer chez lui. Une vie qui avait pour moi que peut d'intérêt.

J'espérais être enfin tranquille et de pouvoir faire ce que bon me semble. Je me dirigeai vers la taverne où je m'étais rendue chaque soir depuis le début de ma mission à Crocus. Je m'étais faite aux bruyants énergumènes qui se l'étaient approprié pour la durée des jeux. Ceux-là même qui aujourd'hui avait remporté dix-huit points et quinze points avec leurs deux équipes. Progressivement au rythme où j'avançais dans les rues de Crocus, l'animation s'installa. Les gens parlaient des prouesses des mages de chaque guilde. Mais plus précisément de celle de Fairy Tail dont les légendes passé refaisaient surface avec les mages réapparus. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'Erza Scarlet, lors de l'épreuve du Pandémonium avait vaincu les cent démons que celui-ci renfermait. Vraiment très forte cette mage. Cette guilde renfermait énormément de surprise.

J'entrai dans la taverne et fis signe à la Barmaid qui s'avérait être une mage de Fairy Tail, Mirajane. Beaucoup d'entre eux était déjà présent et entamaient les festivités pour leur points gagné durant la journée.

\- « La même chose que les jours précédents », lui dis-je une fois face au comptoir.

\- « Je vous apporte ça tout de suite »

J'allai m'asseoir à la table habituelle, face à la salle et dos au mur, et observai un peu les joyeux occupants. De l'équipe A, seul Lucy, Grey, Natsu et Wendy était présents. Erza devait sûrement se reposer afin de récupérer et Elfman devait être encore coincé à l'infirmerie depuis son combat de la veille. Ils parlaient assez calmement pour une fois.

Wendy me fit un petit signe de la main et j'esquissai un vague sourire pour lui montrer que je l'avais vue. Je la féliciterais plus tard pour ses exploits si j'en avais le temps. Plus loin, Gajeel dormait, appuyé contre le mur, son chat noir mangeant un kiwi, assis sur l'un de ses genoux. Dans la même position, Luxus me regardait fixement, comme depuis les trois derniers jours où je côtoyais cette guilde sans en faire partie. Je le regardai droite dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de me mettre à la porte d'un lieu qui ne leur appartenait même pas. Les autres membres de la guilde n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais il n'était pas tard.

\- « Voici pour vous », me dit la serveuse en posant devant moi une assiette de 'bœuf, crudité, patate', ainsi qu'une chope de bière. « Bon appétit ».

Je lui souris légèrement en inclinant la tête pour la remercier et entamai mon repas. Comme beaucoup de mixcoalt, j'affection particulièrement la viande. Nous sommes après tout une peuplade reptilienne et faite essentiellement de chasseur. Nous aimons la viande saignante à la limite du cru. Nous avons vu le jour sur une terre tropical, assez loin de Fiore. Peu de gens en connaissent l'existence. Nous sommes assez… casaniers. Nous n'aimons pas voyager et nous mêler à d'autre créature. Les incultes nous prennent souvent pour des démons, où un mélange batard entre un dragon et un humain… chose peu probable. De forme humanoïde, pourvue d'une queue reptilienne et d'ailes draconique. Pas de plume, juste un cuir épais tendu entre différent « doigts ». Les extrémités des membres sont principalement pourvu d'écaille et se termine par des griffes acérée. Sur le reste du corps, suivant l'individu, nous avons plus ou moins de plaque écailleuse protégeant certains points faibles de l'anatomie.

Avec notre température un rien plus basse, nous aimons nous prélasser de longue heures au soleil, sur des pierres chaude, ou dans l'eau des lagons lorsque les temps plus chaud arrive. L'eau fait d'ailleurs partie intégrante des activités des Mixcoalts. Nous sommes de bon nageur et aimons nous laisser glisser dans l'eau. Et tout comme nous sommes de bons chasseurs, nous sommes de bon pêcheur. Mais attentions… nous ne chassons pas le petit gibier ! Sinon il n'y aurait pas de challenge et pas moyen aux jeunes garçons de prouver leur valeur pour devenir des hommes. Nous chassons de gros gibier parfois difficile à traquer en nous déplaçant en groupe.

Cependant, je suis quelque peu différente de mon peuple. Il arrive parfois que naisse, dans n'importe quelle race, un bébé changeur de peau. Ce fut mon cas. On nous appel les polymorphes, les être capable, rien qu'en touchant une créature, d'en prendre l'apparence physique. Il garde alors en « mémoire » jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais revenons à notre forme initial dés l'instant où on relâche le contrôle sur le « pouvoir ». Notamment lors d'une perte de conscience, du sommeil ou d'une blessure grave.

Je savourai avec délice mon repas, réfléchissant au futur. Il restait quelque jour avant la fin des jeux et mon rendez-vous nocturne avec le commanditaire. Quelque jour durant lesquels j'allais pouvoir faire quelque petite chose pour moi. En journée, il ya avait toujours le tournois. Autant profiter du passe que j'avais acheté et regarder la fin des jeux. Je pourrais aussi, en soirée, faire le tour de quelque boutique pour racheter nourriture, quelque accessoire à remplacer, peut-être une nouvelle tenue et fort probablement quelque chose pour mon compagnon qui gardait actuellement mes affaires dans mon « tronc-maison ».

D'un coup, alors que j'étais plongée dans mes réflexions, je sentis le banc sur lequel j'étais assise s'affaisser légèrement et grognai d'énervement, perturbé dans mon repas. Un grondement sourd, à peine audible, mais je vis bien dans les yeux du nouvel arrivant qu'il l'avait entendu. Luxus venait de me rejoindre à ma table, continuant de me regarder avec attention et insistance.

\- « Tu n'es pas mage de Fairy Tail… Pourquoi es-tu là ? », me demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

\- « Parce que j'ai faim », répondis-je ironique. « La taverne de vous appartient pas. Je viens prendre un repas avant de vaquer à mes occupations. »

\- « Qui es-tu ? », me questionna-t-il en tournant le regard vers les membres de sa guilde.

Et dans sa question, je pouvais sentir qu'il ne demandait pas mon nom, mais plutôt ce que j'étais. Qu'étais-je réellement ? À ses yeux, une jeune femme à l'allure solitaire et peu recommandable. Aux yeux de ma famille, une abomination de la nature, une honte sur leur honneur. À mes yeux, j'étais perdue dans un monde trop vaste que je tentais d'apprivoiser petit à petit en survivant tant bien que mal.

Je ne répondis pas à la question du mage et continuai mon repas, dans un calme apparent. J'attendrais bien qu'il se lasse et retourne s'asseoir avec les siens. Mais de longue minutes passèrent et il resta là, sans bouger, surveillant mes faits et gestes d'un œil critique. Son comportement, bien que compréhensible, m'irrita et je m'énervai.

\- « Je ne suis pas mage, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Vos petits protégé ne risques rien en ma présence », dis-je finalement en tentant de me contrôler.

Il grogna d'approbation, fit mine de se lever, puis se rassit et se tourna vers mois, alors que je terminais ma chope de bière.

\- « Tu n'es pas mage… mais tu en as la force et la puissance. Je le sens ! », sur ces mots, il se leva et parti rejoindre ses congénère après m'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, me mettant en garde si je faisais le moindre geste envers ses amis et frères. Et pour seul réponse, je grognai.

Peu de temps après, je me levai de mon siège, laissai de quoi payer le repas, ainsi qu'un pourboire pour le service et sorti, non sans avoir jeté au préalable un regard de défit au « grand maître » Luxus.

Je flânai dans les rues, les mains dans les poches et l'esprit tourné vers l'avenir. Bientôt 4 000 000 de Jewell dans les poche. Je pourrai, enfin, prendre des vacances, partir quelque part, dans un coin perdu et recule pour plus de tranquillité, et me reposer. Je pourrai profiter un peu de la vie et faire ce dont j'ai envie, sans me prendre la tête. Où allais-je bien aller ? La mer ? La montagne ? Les hauts plateaux ? 4 000 000 de Jewell. De quoi passer la mauvaise saison à l'abri et reprendre du service qu'au printemps prochain. A condition que les clients ne me retrouvent pas. Car des vacances peuvent très vite ne pas ressembler à ce qu'on espère lorsqu'on est mercenaire.

Je rejoignis progressivement l'abri qui m'accueillait depuis quelques jours où je retrouvai mon sac de plume, mon ballot de voyage et mon compagnon à qui je fis une légère caresse sur la tête. J'extirpai de mon sac, avec quelques difficultés, mes dernières réserve de nourriture, une couverture, les quelques vêtement que je possédais et les effets personnels qui se déplaçaient toujours en permanence avec moi. Je défis les lanières du baudrier torse que j'avais serré autour du sac et glissai finalement le grimoire dans le fond de ma besace avant de la remplir à nouveau de mes affaires. Dans un tintement métallique, les Katanas glissés dans leur fourreau lorsque je renouai le baudrier afin de maintenir mes affaires en un seul bloc.

Lors de mes différente expédition dans la ville de Crocus, j'avais remarqué la présence d'une piscine, style aqua centre, pas très loin de l'agglomération. Pensant pouvoir profiter un peu du répit pour me détendre, je n'avais gardé près de moi que mes effets de bain pour aller faire quelque longueur en attendant la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Vous voici déjà arrivé à la fin?

J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas. J'accepte tout (sauf les insulte), du moment que les critiques (surtout les mauvaise) sont justifiée, afin que je puisse améliorer l'histoire ou mon style d'écriture afin que le texte plaise à tous :D

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre (surement en début aout, car je pars en Espagne pendant 10 jours et n'aurai peut-être pas l'occasion de passer sur internet).

Gros bisous à tous. A bientôt.


	5. La piscine

[Fairy Tail: Fanfiction. L'anvancée des ombres: Chapitre 4]

Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul les personnages inventé et le déroulement de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Voici le quatrième chapitre. A l'heure où je le poste, il est 12h23, je me trouve sur l'autoroute A63 en France en direction de Bordeau pour rentrer chez moi en Belgique dont l'arrivée est prévue pour 22h voir 23h. Cela fait déjà depuis 7h00 que l'on roule et une petite pointe de nostalgie ma atteinte lorsqu'on à passé la frontière espagnol pour rejoindre la langue française. J'y ai passé d'excellente vacance et compte bien y retourner pour en découvrir encore plus.

Je recherche toujours quelqu'un ayant une relativement bonne orthographe et qui serait d'une grande bontés en m'aidant à repérer les fautes qui me filent sous les yeux alors que je relis mon texte. Merci :D

Je remercie aussi Luxi d'avoir laissé un petit message. Je suis contente que mes textes te plaisent. Comme je l'ai dit pour Redfoxiy, le prologue est fait de texte informatif qui vont guider en bonne partie l'histoire, mais il n'est pas obligatoire de les lire pour comprendre. Si quelque chose sort de l'univers de Fairy Tail, je l'expliquerai soit dans le texte, soit en information en bas de page.

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre un peu moins long que les précédent il me semble.

* * *

 **La piscine**

Crocus. Ville fleurie. Ville illuminée, façonnée d'une certaine manière. Le cœur de la ville, appelé également le « Village » compte en tout quatre entrée principale qui traverse l'ensemble de la ville de part en part et quatre entrée de moindre importance que tu sais emprunté qu'en suivant des petite rues de traverses en partant de la périphérie de la ville. Cet agencement de rue donne à la place centrale, lorsque tu la regarde depuis le ciel, une allure de boussole dont chaque entrée représente les quatre points cardinaux et leurs intermédiaires.

L'entrée principale au Nord de crocus, t'emmène tout de suite dans le village via une avenue large et fleurie où se trouve de multiple marchand dont les pignons s'étendent à quelques mètres au dessus de la tête des passant en portant fièrement les couleur et l'insigne de leur propriétaire. De nombreux baquets de fleure trônent entre la route réservé aux véhicule et le trottoir des piétons afin de délimité chaque zone clairement et avec raffinement. La place, avec ses huit embranchements, à une allure géométrique sur laquelle s'étale bon nombre d'étales de marchands. Uniquement réservée au piéton, elle dévoile son marcher et ses boutiques artisanales. Tout autour, s'enroule des quartiers avec de belles petites maisons restaurées dans un style ancien, faite en torchis. Les fleures sont maître en ce lieu où fourmillent les habitants, donnant un aspect festif et coloré au lieu.

Au fur et à mesure que tu avance vers le sud en t'enfonçant dans les grosses artères routières de la ville, tu tombes sur des maisons plus modernes et un quartier très bourgeois où règne les grosses propriétés aux bâtisses immenses, entourée d'herbes, de pelouse soigneusement tondue et aux parterres colorés. Pas un bruit de trop, juste le doux chantonnement des oiseaux et le grésillement des crickets. Pas de voisin gênant ou trop bruyant. Dans ces quartiers là, tu découvrais également le somptueux château de Crocus, avec ses multiples balcons, ses drapeaux aux couleurs criarde et ses hautes murailles surmontées de piques acérée afin de protéger ses habitants d'éventuel voleur ou criminel en quêtes de grosse sommes d'argent. Bien plus loin encore, en périphérie de Crocus, tu déboulais dans de vaste terrain appartenant aux fermes agricoles qui ravitaillent la ville entière.

En prenant la route de l'aqua-centre, je passai devant une bâtisse impressionnante. Ou plutôt… imposante. Celle-ci, rien que par sa présence, vous écrasait, vous donnait l'air d'être minuscule, d'être rien dans ce monde. Sur un grand linteau de pierre au dessus d'une porte d'entrée gigantesque, était gravé et recouvert de feuille d'or le cigle de Sabertooth. J'en déduisis que ce devais être leur repère, ou leur dortoir. Mes yeux parcoururent la maison d'étage en étage, repérant de nombreuse fenêtre aux tentures fermée, sauf une. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur celle-ci, hypnotisé par les yeux rouge qui m'observaient depuis le quatrième étage. Surmonté d'une tignasse noir dont plusieurs mèche tombaient dans les yeux de leur propriétaire, je reconnu le mage qui m'avait scruté lorsque Dionack Allen était entré dans leur loge. Sur sa droite, je remarquai un petit chat comme Carla et Happy, vêtu d'un costume de grenouille dont les yeux me regardaient également avec insistance.

Je réussi tant bien que mal à m'extraire de leur regard captivant pour poursuivre mon chemin, les ignorant tant bien que mal. Je pris la direction indiquée par une vieille dame interpellée quelques minutes plus tôt et traversai les quartiers riche de Crocus qui ma paraissait bien trop silencieux. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité et un grand détoure, je me retrouvai face aux portes de la piscine étant à l'opposé de Sabertooth. C'était plus une sorte de parc d'attraction qu'une piscine. Depuis l'extérieur, je pouvais voir les toboggans descendre en se tortillant le long des flanc du globe qui encerclait la propriété, passant l'un au dessus de l'autre et perçant à plusieurs endroit la carapace de verre. Il y avait aussi sous cette coupole une sorte de grande bulle sur laquelle était inscrit « aquarium ».

Je pénétrai dans le bâtiment d'accueil et saluai brièvement l'hôtesse. Alors que je venais de régler ma note et prenait la direction des cabines, je l'entendis marmonner un « Je vous souhaites bonne chance avec des énergumènes pareil dans l'eau… ». Haussant les épaules sans vraiment comprendre de quoi elle parlait, je me choisi une cabine et me dévêtis, dévoilant ainsi les marques de quatre griffes ayant lacéré dans le temps mon flanc droit, juste à la limite des dernières côtes. Elle n'était pas tellement visible, mais le contraste entre le teint halé de ma peau et l'aspect blanchâtre des cicatrices était marquant. J'arborais les mêmes stigmates sur le côté opposé de mon cou. Celles-ci barraient mon oreille gauche, la déchirant par endroit, et s'arrêtaient à l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Trophée résultant de ma rencontre avec une autre créature de mon espèce quelque peu en colère avant que je ne prenne la décision définitive de partir de cette île que je considérais comme mon foyer pour errer sur un continent qui m'était alors bien plus qu'étranger.

J'enfilai mon vêtement de bain, un maillot dissymétrique laissant apparaître ventre et dos, mais dont le bas et le haut étaient reliés seulement par un pant de tissus sur le côté, cachant par la même occasion mes cicatrices. Je rangeais ensuite rapidement mes vêtements dans mon sac, puis dans un casier et en récupérai la clé que je passai par la suite autour de la cheville. Après un rapide passage par les douches, je rejoignis la salle des bassins.

Mes yeux se promenèrent sur les différentes piscines présentes dans l'aqua-centre. Il y en avait plusieurs où aboutissaient différent toboggan et goulot d'autre attraction aquatique des bassins plus petits, rond, où l'eau bouillonnait furieusement afin de plaire aux quelques trempeur en quêtes d'un jacuzzi. Et enfin, une piscine un peu plus « normal » munie de plusieurs couloir délimité par des bandes sombres sur le carrelage de ses profondeurs où déjà quelques nageur faisaient des allés et retours.

Il y avait déjà du monde et inconsciemment, je reconnu parmi eux quelques têtes connues des mages de Fairy Tail, comme Elfman et Evergreen qui semblait vouloir être discret, alors que Mirajane et ce que je supposait être sa sœur marchaient le long du bassin où ils se trouvaient. Plus loin, je remarquai Natsu, affalé sur un train naviguant sur l'eau. Je vis également Lucy et Erza qui marchait tranquillement en discutant.

Je descendis les quelques marches permettant l'accès à la salle et entrai dans le bassin de nage. Je fermai les yeux avec délice, appréciant le contact du fluide sur mon corps. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réellement nagé et sentir l'eau couleur sur ma peau, se déplacer autour de moi à chaque mouvement effectué était un pur plaisir. D'un coup, je senti chacun de mes muscles se relâcher, se détendre et je me sentis bien. Juste bien, lavée de tous mes péchés, de tous mes crimes. Et les Dieux seuls savent combien j'en ai à mon compte à ce jour… moi j'ai arrêté de les compter lorsque je suis arrivé au nombre de seize il y a trois ans, à l'âge d'à peine vingt ans.

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ces images sombre de mon esprit et entamai le mouvement pour parcourir quelques longueurs de piscines. Je fis cinq longueurs, six longueurs en déroulant mes muscles un à un, prenant le temps de faire chaque mouvement avec calme, sur le ventre, sur le dos, vidant complètement mon esprit. À mesure que j'avançais, chacun de mes mouvements se faisaient plus fluide et, alors que les minutes s'égrenaient, j'esquivais habillement les quelques enfants qui jouaient par moment sous le regard attentif de leur parents qui nageaient à mes côté. Je me sentais pourtant encore trop raide, trop… liée. J'aurais voulut me libérer de cette enveloppe corporelle de substitution afin de pouvoir nager à mon aise. Mais j'aurais également provoqué un panique générale parmi les humains présents dans le centre. Pour eux, nous sommes des démons, des êtres issus du mal. Je ne peux que les comprendre. Humanoïde mi humain, mi dragon, on pourrait facilement nous prendre pour des rejetons issus d'un croisement infâme entre Hommes et dragons.

Arrivée au bout d'une énième longueur sur le ventre, je touchai le bord et repartis directement en me propulsant à l'aide de mes pieds sur le dos, et, alors que j'entamais le mouvement pour nager, me cognai à une masse compacte qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant. Sonnée, je m'enfonçai et avalai de l'eau avant de sentir une main agripper mon bras avec rudesse et me tirer vers le haut. Lorsque je senti l'air s'engouffrer à nouveau dans ma bouche, j'inspirai avidement ce gaz si précieux à la vie.

\- _« C'est une manie chez toi de rentrer dans les gens ? »_ , me demanda une voix bourrue.

Tournant mon regard vers le propriétaire de cette main « sauveuse », je grognai de mécontentement.

\- _« Et vous ? c'est une manie de vous mettre sur le chemin des autres ? »_ , répondis-je agressivement. _« Non, ne répondez pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse. Ouvrez juste les yeux et voyez que vous aussi vous êtes en tors. Sans compter votre impolitesse »_ , ajoutais-je alors que je le voyais ouvrir la bouche.

Je me dégageai de sa poigne d'un geste brusque et m'apprêtai à parti. Mais il me rattrapa, en colère et me sorti en partie de l'eau.

\- _« Si tu as un problème la petite, on peut régler ça tout de suite, hein ! Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'une petite chose insignifiante comme toi tienne longtemps. »_

\- _« Quand tu veux mon gars ! Je suis prête à te mettre une raclée »_ , ripostais-je avec hargne, oubliant que nous étions dans l'eau, dans un lieu public avec des innocents et surtout que je ne pouvais prendre ma véritable forme.

J'étais là, face à Gajeel Redfox, deux tête en moins que lui, un tiers de sa corpulence, de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. J'étais fière, j'étais furieuse et j'étais une parfaite idiote. Jamais je n'aurais pu vaincre le fils d'un dragon dans les conditions présentes. Car lorsqu'un mixcoalt adopte un corps, il en prend également les forces ET les faiblesses. Il me regardait, un sourcil relevé, l'air de dire que j'étais folle, illuminée, attardée… et moi, là, je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui. Je suis folle. Pourtant, lorsque je m'élançai vers lui et que je lui infligeai un coup de poing dans le ventre, il changea vite de comportement et me rendis mon coup, sans aucune retenue. Je me pliai en deux sous le choc, mais me relevai bien vite, trop têtue pour montrer qu'il m'avait touché, bondissant sur lui en hurlant et nous faisant tomber tout les deux à la renverse dans l'eau.

Il m'agrippa de ses mains afin de se relever et de m'immobiliser, mais je le mordis, faisant couler le sang sur ma langue. Il me lâcha, surpris de la douleur et je lui refis face, les poings brandis, les dents serrées et les yeux obstinément relevé vers lui. Je m'apprêtais à m'élancer à nouveau sur lui, lorsqu'une voix retenti dans mon dos, m'interpellant.

\- _« Ho ! Tu es finalement venue ! Je ne t'attendais plus. Qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour nous rejoindre ? »_

Je me retournai lentement, stupéfaite, tout en grognant furieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à me parler ainsi…

\- _« Aller ! Fait pas ta timide… viens »_ , ajouta-t-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules pour m'enmener plus loin.

\- _« Tu l'as connais, Luxus ? »,_ demanda Gajeel, septique.

\- _« Bien entendu, c'est une amies que j'avais invité, mais il me semblait me souvenir qu'elle avait très délicatement refusé. Mais apparemment, elle est venue »_ , ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire en m'embarquant vers le bord de l'eau. _« Et elle va maintenant me suivre sans faire d'histoire »_ , me murmura-t-il très bas pour que moi seul l'entende.

Gajeel détourna rapidement son attention de nous lorsque je remarquai qu'une petite mage aux cheveux bleu et à l'aspect fragile le rejoignis. Luxus m'aida à sortir de l'eau, avant de remettre obstinément son bras sur mes épaules. J'ai bien entendu tenté de m'en subtiliser, mais peine perdue. Il me rattrapa rapidement et imposa à nouveau la présence gênante de son bras. Il me poussa et me tira plus que je ne l'accompagnai vers le bord d'une autres piscine, moins profonde où je m'assis afin de ne pas rester debout comme une idiote, de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses. Ne restant pas non plus debout, il s'assit à côté de moi et commença à examiner la marque du poing de Gajeel qui commençait fort probablement à apparaître sur ma joue. Ne voulant pas qu'il regarde, je détournai le visage, mais fus contrainte et forcée de lui obéir quand une de ses mains prit mon menton et m'obligea à la regarder.

\- _« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici à te battre contre lui ? »_ , demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- _« Je ne me battais pas à la base. Je suis venue nager… mais ce mufle… c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me rentre dedans »_ , répondis-je agacée.

Il ne répondit pas plus, secouant la tête de gauche à droite avant de m'annoncer que j'allais avoir un œil aux beures noires d'ici le lendemain. Enfin, il me lâchât et s'installa plus confortablement contre le mur, fermant les yeux. Je ne savais pas trop s'il m'indiquait par là qu'il voulait que je parte, ou s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Je fini par me lever en silence, afin de rejoindre un bassin plus grande et plus profond pour peut-être continuer à nager.

\- _« Restes ici ! Je n'ai pas fini avec toi »_ , entendis-je sa voix déclarer sèchement alors que sa main attrapait mon bras et me tirait en arrière.

Décidément… ces mages de Fairy Tail… aucune délicatesse. Mais je me rassis donc en grognant de mauvaise humeur.

\- _« Comment une petite créature comme toi a-t-elle pû tenir tête ainsi face à lui ? Regarde-toi… un mètre vingt les bras levé, trente kilos tout mouillé… On peut te mettre deux fois dans sa largeur. Et niveau force, tu ne devrais pas avoir même l'once du quart de la moitié de la sienne. Alors, expliques moi comment une créature censée être bien plus fragile et faible que lui peut lui tenir tête et lui infliger des coups comme cela ? »_

Je ne répondis pas, émettant juste encore un grondement d'exaspération contre moi-même. Comment avais-je réussi à me foutre le « peut-être-futur-maître-de-Fairy-Tail » sur le dos. Je devais juste jouer mon rôle… Faire ce pourquoi j'étais là et puis partir. Mais non ! Il avait fallut que je tombe deux, trois fois sur cette guilde et que cela l'intrigue au plus haut point.

\- _« Tu n'es pas ce que tu veux paraître… Cela, je l'ai compris. Mais alors… qu'es-tu ? »_ , me demanda-t-il à nouveau

\- _« Cela, je ne peux le dire, car un peuple entier est concerné par le secret. Et vous n'avez pas à le savoir »_ , répondis-je en me renfrognant. _« Pourquoi êtes vous intervenu tout à l'heure ? Je n'étais pas un danger pour Gajeel, je ne suis pas membre de Fairy Tail et je ne suis même pas une amie… juste une connaissance. Alors Pourquoi ? »_

\- _« Parce que je protège les membre de ma famille. Tu en menaçais un en pleine place public, je ne pouvais dans pas prendre son parti impunément en risquant de blesser d'autres personnes »_ , commença-t-il à expliquer. _« Et puis… ça aurait été du gâchis d'abîmer encore plus un si joli minois »_ , ajouta-t-il après un temps d'arrêt en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation. Je ne rougi même pas. Je me contentai de le fixer, lasse. Ce genre de comportement masculin ne m'avait jamais vraiment interpellé. À Vingt-et-un an, la drague et le flirt ne m'avait plus intéressé depuis mon aventure quelque peu sanglante avec un mixcoalt en colère.

Lentement, je me glissai dans l'eau de ce qui était en réalité un jacuzzi et m'y prélassai, sous l'œil attentif du dragon slayer de foudre. J'oubliai assez vite sa présence et regardai les gens passer, papoter et jouer. Parfois, ils nous fixaient quelques secondes, l'air étonné, avant de reprendre leur chemin. Il devait être étrange de voir une jeune fille à l'apparence chétive barboter dans un jacuzzi avec le dragon slayer de la foudre à l'apparence forte et dure. Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je me tus et écoutai le bruit de ses mouvements alors que lui aussi barbotait dans l'eau.

Lorsque je me levai pour rejoindre de plus grande profondeur, il me suivit sans une protestation et s'installa silencieusement sur le bord de l'eau, gardant toujours un œil sur moi. Avait-il peur que je m'en prenne à nouveau aux membres de sa guilde ?

Tout en nageant, je regardai les autres nageurs, sans réellement y prêter attention. Je vis Natsu, enfin libéré de son train aquatique, se promener au bord de l'eau en cherchant ses congénère. Il fut rejoint par une étrange créature qui, à mon humble avis, n'avait absolument pas conscience de sa laideur et de son ridicule. Ensemble, ils firent le tour de la piscine.

En jetant un œil à la grande horloge qui ornait le plafond de la piscine, je me rendis compte que la soirée était déjà bien entamée et je sorti de l'eau, toujours mon ombres Luxus dans mes traces, je me dirigeai vers le couloir des cabines où, miraculeusement, le dragon slayer me laissa seul, sur que je m'en allais bel et bien. Je récupérai mes affaires personnel et mes vêtements dans le casier et allai me changer assez rapidement dans une cabine vide. Je sorti quelques minutes plus tard et croisai à l'accueil le regard quelque peu paniqué de l'hôtesse. Grand bien m'en pris de partir si rapidement car à peine avais-je tourné le coin de la rue, que le bâtiment explosa en dégageant une vague de froid suivie d'une vague de chaleur intense. J'avais déjà entendu parler de la barbarie des membres de Fairy Tail, mais je ne m'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point là

Les laissant à leur merdier personnel, je me faufilai entre les rues de Crocus, parcourant un chemin bien moins long que celui emprunté à l'allé sous les conseils d'une vieille dame, et me rendis directement à mon « arbre-gîte » où, avant de me glisser dans mon sac de plume, je vérifiai par pur précaution que le colis pour mon commanditaire était toujours présent au fin fond de mon sac, sous la surveillance de mon compagnon.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Mais la suite est presque déjà prête et arrivera bientôt.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et peut-être vos conseil.

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	6. La mort

[Fairy Tail: Fanfiction. L'anvancée des ombres: Chapitre 5]

Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul les personnages inventé et le déroulement de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Mea Culpa. Pas me frapper. Je suis réellement et sincèrement désolé de ce retard de plus d'un mois. mais j'ai une excellente excuse. Etant étudiante en bachelier de kinésithérapie, je devais représenter cinq examen à partir du 20 août, jusqu'au début septembre. J'ai donc dû passer la fin de mon mois d'août à étudier arrache pied sans pouvoir toucher mon ordinateur pour retravailler mon chapitre 5.

Mais le voici enfin, après un mois et demis d'attente. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui, durant cette légère absente, ont lu mon histoire et l'ont placer dans le favoris et dans leur follows. J'espère ne pas vous déscevoir par ce chapitre.

Je recherche toujours quelqu'un ayant une relativement bonne orthographe et qui serait d'une grande bontés en m'aidant à repérer les fautes qui me filent sous les yeux alors que je relis mon texte. Merci :D

Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse lire le texte (un peu plus long que les autres chapitres).

* * *

La mort

Assise dans les gradins, bien en hauteur afin de profiter de chaque instant de cette dernière manche du tournoi, j'observais les participants courir en tout sens et s'attaquer les uns les autres pour gagner le plus de points. Un coup porté par-ci, un coup porté par-là, un mur qui explose, une attaque qui défonce le sol. Tout était impressionnant et je ne savais plus où regarder.

A ma droite, il y avait le balcon de Sabertooth où les membres attendaient avec fébrilité que chacun de leur participant remportent des points pour la victoire. Ils étaient calme, silencieux. J'aurais presque pût les prendre pour des statues de marbre. Tout le contraire du balcon se trouvant plus loin sur ma gauche… celui de Fairy Tail. Eux, ils étaient actifs et bruyant. Ils encourageaient avec beaucoup de bruit leur équipe qui, elle, restait inactive. On aurait dit des statues. Ils restaient là, debout, devant un bâtiment, les yeux fermé. Depuis le début de l'épreuve, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Les autres équipes avaient déjà remporté plusieurs point pouvant être décisif au tournois et eux… rien… nada… Ils avaient beau avoir faire une remontée en flèche durant tout le long des épreuves et prouvé qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, s'ils ne se bougeaient pas les fesses, ils allaient perdre leur place sur le podium.

Dans leur participant, il y avait Luxus, Erza, Juvia, Grey et Gajeel. Normalement Natsu devait faire partie de l'équipe. Mais pour des raisons inconnues, il ne s'était pas présenté dans l'arène ce matin, envoyant à sa place la remplaçante de la guilde. L'équipe n'en restait pas mon puissante… Chacun d'eux avait fait leurs preuves et étaient reconnu comme les meilleurs mages de l'époque.

Les minutes passaient et rien ne changeait. Ils restaient immobiles, alors que les autres se battaient avec acharnement, rythmant le temps qui s'écoule. Je jetai un coup d'œil du côté de la loge de Sabertooth et remarquai qu'un homme aux cheveux noir, mi-long me regardait avec intensité. Le même que les fois précédentes. Cet homme qui, je l'avais appris lors de son combat contre Natsu et Gajeel, s'appelait Rogue Cheney, Dragon Slayer de l'ombre. Ses yeux me surveillaient étrangement et je le regardai avec défiance. Une sorte de défit c'était lancé entre nous que j'étais décidée à gagner. Ces yeux étaient sombres et impénétrable. On ne pouvait pas sonder son âme comme s'il n'en avait pas. J'avais l'impression de me plonger dans un abîme sans fond où je ne rencontrerais aucun obstacle, aucunes pensées ou sensations. Un regard vide et en même temps plein. Bien vite, je fus plus absorbée par la contemplation de ses yeux que par notre petit défit.

Une exclamation dans le public nous ramena tout deux à l'arène. Enfin Fairy Tail s'était élancé dans les combats. Chacun d'eux était partit dans un sens différent, courant à travers les rues et regardant à gauche et à droite comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose en particulier. Rufus Lohr lança son attaque comme à la première épreuve du tournoi contre chacun d'eux. Une attaque qui n'avait pas pardonné la première fois. Je fus surprise de les voir tous esquive l'attaque, sauf Luxus qui encaissa l'énergie qui lui était envoyé avec un calme impressionnant. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir sut à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Comme une stratégie déjà définie qui se déroulait comme elle le devait.

Chacun à leur tout, ils rencontraient un adversaire et le battirent à plate couture. Je retins mon souffle en voyant Grey, contre Rufus, se fatiguer à lancer des attaques toute plus veinent les unes que les autres étant donné qu'elles étaient mémorisées et retournées contre lui. Puis il prit le dessus, inondant et noyant son ennemi sous une vague de construction de glace, gagnant ainsi la manche qu'il avait joué, tel un fidèle pion de « Stratégo Géant ».

Rapidement, les points remontèrent en faveur de Fairy Tail qui dépassa lentement les équipes adverses pour arriver en fin de compte à la plus haute place du classement. Et lorsque la fin des grands jeux magique sonna, les équipes adverses étaient au tapis loin derrière, avec l'humiliation de s'être fait battre par l'équipe la moins forte de Fiore.

Ce fut la fête. Les gens hurlèrent, crièrent sifflèrent cette équipes qui avait prouvé, une fois encore, que l'union fait la force. Tout autour de moi, je voyais les gens se lever pour applaudir les nouveau vainqueurs tels une foule en liesse, prise d'un folie soudaine et passagère. Je devais bien être la seule à rester assise sur mon siège, fixant les concurrents et ignorant l'effervescence générale.

Il y eu un feu d'artifice qui fusa et pétarada au dessus du stade alors que les vainqueur recevait les félicitations de la ville et du roi. Une fanfare entra ensuite en scène, camouflant les hurlements de joies derrières ses notes festives. Et une chose me marqua. Au bout d'un certain temps de cris de joies, l'équipe de Fairy Tail se retourna vers son balcon et leva la main, tendant uniquement pouce et indexe. Curieuse je tournai le regard vers les autres membres de la guilde et découvrit que ceux-ci effectuaient le même geste étrange. Signe de gratitude ? Reconnaissance ? Signe d'appartenance à la guilde je n'en savais rien. Mais étrangement, cette équipe me semblait soudée par un puissant lien de fraternité.

Les équipes sortirent ensuite du stade, lentement, et le commentateur invita la populace présente dans les gradins à sortir et se joindre à eux pour un repas festif dans un bâtiment de la ville. Les gens, déjà debout, se précipitèrent en se poussant les uns les autres pour sortir vers le couloir. Je les ignorai, restant assise à ma place. Peu à peu, le calme m'entoura à nouveau et je me retrouvai seule au milieu des sièges vides. Un silence de mort régnait et je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Après un certain lapse de temps, je finis par lever les yeux au ciel et regardai le soleil dériver lentement vers l'horizon. Bientôt vingt-heure sonnerait. Il était temps pour moi de revêtir mon métier et d'abandonner le tourisme et la flemmardise.

Je me levai en soupirant et m'extirpai de la rangée de siège. Je parcourus le long couloir qui faisait le tour du colysée et, alors que je passais tranquillement devant les portes des différents balcons, je vis une ombre se glisser derrière moi et me suivre. Mal à l'aise j'accélérai le pas et humai l'air pour repérer une odeur familière… rien, le vent entrait par les portes ouverte et soufflait face à moi, chassant au loin les senteurs qui devaient normalement m'entourer. Je m'aventurai dans les couleurs, tendant l'oreille aux déplacements de l'intrus. En me retournant, je pouvais voir son ombre se déplacer le long des murs, me suivant à grand pas. Je me courus rapidement et me glissai dans l'ombre d'un couloir adjacent, me plaquant contre le mur. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, mais j'étais prête à en découdre s'il le fallait. J'entendais les pas approcher calmement. Peut-être à une dizaine de mètre de ma position. J'entendais son souffle, le froissement de ses habits. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, … il reniflait l'air cherchant fort probablement ma trace. Quatre pas, cinq pas, six pas, sept pas. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine et je retins ma respiration, me forçant à être silencieuse au possible. Huit pas, neuf pas, et alors que j'allais compter le dixième et m'élancer contre lui, une main se posa sur mon épaule derrière moi et je sursautai en hurlant de peur.

 _\- « Bordel, mais tu es malade de me faire peur ainsi ? »_ , hurlais-je en repoussant violement le dragon slayer de la foudre et oubliant que, à la normal, je ne le tutoyais pas. _« Tu n'es pas censé faire la fête avec les autres fous de ta guilde ?, au lieu de faire peur aux gens ? »_

D'un geste je me retournai et scrutai les ombres où, quelques secondes avant, une chose se déplaçait en me suivant. Je soupirai, à la fois rassurée et frustrée, voulant savoir qui me suivait.

 _\- « Et toi ? tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire la fête avec les autres membres du public en notre honneur au lieu de rester dans le cirque ? »_ , me répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je me renfrognai en me dégageant de sa poigne. Cela commençait à être un peu trop habituel que je me retrouve face à Luxus et cela ne me plaisais pas vraiment… c'étais même dérangeant outre mesure. En une semaine mes habitudes solitaires avaient été perturbées.

Je le contournai et ressorti dans le couloir pour reprendre mon chemin du retour en ignorant complètement le mage qui s'était mis en tête de me suivre. Malgré le fait que je marche à grande enjambées, il restait obstinément à ma hauteur et me surveillait du coin de l'œil.

 _\- « Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? »_ , demandais exaspérée, ne souhaitant que retrouver la paix pour accomplir la dernière étape de ma mission. _« Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous ou votre guilde, alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en train de boire, de chanter et de danser avec les vôtres au lieu de me poursuivre. Je ne suis pas un danger pour vous. Juste une simple voyageuse. »_

 _\- « Je cherche à comprendre ce que tu es »_ , répondit-il honnêtement en m'arrêtant. _\- « Je sens bien que tu n'as pas l'odeur des humains… Tu es quelque chose que je ne connais pas et cela m'intrigue. »_

 _\- « J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Je ne peux rien dire. Ce secret n'appartient pas qu'à moi. C'est toute une population qui est concernée. Peut-être un jour vous le connaîtrez, mais pas par moi »_ , ajoutais-je en reprenant mon chemin.

Il me suivit alors que je sortais du domaine réservé au tournoi. Je n'allai pas comme d'habitude à la taverne pour manger un morceau. Je me dirigeai directement vers la sortie de la ville. Je n'avais pas l'intention de manger tout de suite. Il me fallait préparer ma rencontre, faire mes sacs afin de partir le plus vite possible après pour me trouver un point d'escale où je resterai pendant un temps. Peut-être au soleil… loin de la civilisation… une île. La paix.

 _\- « Où vas-tu ? »,_ me demanda Luxus alors que je sortais de la ville.

 _\- « Travailler, loin de vous »_ , répondis-je sèchement. _« Si vous vouliez bien me laissez un peu tranquille, je pourrai peut-être faire mon boulot et ainsi partir dés ce soir loin de toute cette mascarade et vous n'aurez plus à vous souciez de la sécurité de votre guilde, puisque je ne serai plus là »_

Je l'entendis grogner dans mon dos, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, ni ne fit demi-tour. Du coin de l'œil, je le voyais marcher à mes côtés, les mains dans les poches et un casque fixé à moitié sur ses oreilles. Je soupirai, exaspérée et franchis les limites de la ville toujours suivie de mon « garde du corps » improvisé. Je pris le chemin, maintenant familier, qui traversait le bois afin de rejoindre ma clairière, puis de là, je contournai les restes de mon feu de camps et grimpai avec souplesse dans le premier arbre de la forêt.

 _\- « Que fais-tu ? »_ , me demanda le mage toujours à mes trousse.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et sautai de branche en branche rapidement, montant toujours plus haut dans les arbres, jusqu'à rejoindre celui qui m'avait abrité pendant toute la semaine. Jetant un regard dans mon dos, j'aperçus Luxus qui tentait de me suivre depuis la terre ferme au loin. N'ayant aucun chemin dans la broussaille de la forêt, il était obligé d'enjambé des branche, de rampé sous les ronces. Il était continuellement arrêté par les obstacles de la forêt.

Mon abri apparut assez vite devant mes yeux et je me glissai dedans. Je rangeai mes quelques effets dans mon sac, enfilai mes armes et ma campe sur mon dos et quittai définitivement mon abris de fortune. Luxus n'avait pas énormément avancé et je le dépassai rapidement par la voie des arbres. Je le vis faire demi-tour en me regardant passer et accéléra le pas en voyant que je ne comptais pas l'attendre bien sagement à ma zone de feu de camp. J'accélérai le pas, filant vers la ville. Je courus hors de la clairière et me faufilai dans les ruelles de crocus. Je me perdis dans la foule sortant d'un bar et observai autour de moi. Je vis passer peu après le mage de la foudre et me cachai dans la capuche de ma cape. Il regarda à gauche et à droite frénétiquement, le nez en l'air à humer le flot de senteur qui nous entourait.

J'attendis qu'il passe avant de sortir de ma cachette. La chance était de mon côté, puisqu'il ne repéra pas parmi les quelques dizaine de fêtard qui finirent par rentrer dans un autre bar. Discrètement, je me dirigeai vers la fontaine, toujours masquée par l'ombre de ma capuche, alors que le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel.

L'homme était déjà là, appuyé contre la vasque de la fontaine et attendait en regardant à gauche et à droite nerveusement. Tout comme la première fois, il ne s'était pas camouflé et l'éclat stellaire se reflétait sur ses cheveux.

 _\- « Vous avez ma récompense ? »_ , demandais-je en m'approchant.

 _\- « Vous avez le livre ? »_ , me répondit-il du tac au tac.

J'extirpai de mon sac le grimoire dérobé et le lui présentai. Je le vis tendre la main et tenter de le prendre, mais le retirai en sifflant.

 _\- « Tsss. Pas de grimoire sans ma récompense ! »_

 _\- « Très bien »_ , répondit-il en émettant un léger sourire.

Il sorti une bourse pesante de son manteau. Le cuir était tendu et donnait l'impression d'avoir un ventre plein et rebondi, prêt à craquer. Il me la tendit, et le doux son qui sortit de cette simple poche de cuir tendu éveilla en moi la cupidité des prochains mois tranquilles sans devoir travailler. Le regard gourmand, d'envie, je tendis le livre en agrippant la bourse et passai la langue sur mon lèvre en pensant à la quantité de Jewell que j'avais à présent entre mes mains.

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps sur place et partit, après avoir vérifié e titre du livre, sans un salut dans une rue sombre. Je restai seul quelques instants, encoure sous le « choc » de l'argent, avant que je me rende compte qu'une ombre s'approchait de moi. Je fus vive comme l'éclaire, dégainant l'une de mes armes pour la pointer vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Luxus Drear… encore lui.

 _\- « Que me voulez-vous encore ? »_ , lui demandais-je avec agacement.

 _\- « Alors c'est cela ton métier ?... Voleuse ? je pensais que tu valais bien mieux que ça. Qu'au moins tu étais une combattante. »_

Cette simple phrase eu le don de me mettre hors de moi et je m'approchai de lui, pointant ma lame sur sa gorge et m'avançant jusqu'à me trouver à quelques centimètre de son visage.

 _\- « Ne confond pas le travail de mercenaire avec celui des voleurs. Nous effectuons parfois les même tâches, mais notre aptitude à tuer est bien différente »_ , sifflais-je entre mes dents. _« Des morts, j'en ai déjà à mon compte. Un de plus, un de moins ne fera plus la différence aux portes de l'enfer. »_

Il répondit par un simple sourire et détourna la pointe de mon katana d'un geste calme de la main, puis il s'éloigna de moi avant de se retourner.

 _\- « Je t'offre le repas. Acceptes-tu de manger avec moi ? »_ , me proposa-t-il, tentateur. _« Tu me dois bien quelques explications »_ , ajouta-t-il furtivement.

J'hochai de la tête, acceptant son marcher. Un repas, contre une part de mon histoire et puis il me foutrait une paix royale.

Je le suivis, légèrement en retrait. Mes yeux était obstinément tourné vers l'horizon et se refusaient à tourner, même légèrement, pour le regarder. Nous avançâmes à grand pas dans les rues, accompagné d'un silence pesant. Je ne fus que peu surprise de découvrir la taverne réquisitionnée par Fairy Tail devant moi. Il ne cherchait pas la difficulté.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, il me laissa entrer en première dans le bâtiment. J'allai m'asseoir dans le coin sombre habituel, là où je m'installais à chaque fois que je venais, dos au mur et face à toute la salle. Il n'y avait pas le choix… mon métier était bien trop encré dans mon âmes pour ne pas m'empêcher de surveiller le monde environnant. Je posai mes armes à côté de moi, à vue de manière à les atteindre rapidement en cas d'urgence. Luxus s'assit en face de moi et commanda tout de suite son plat et mon repas habituel du soir. La petite sœur de Mirajane nous regarda, quelque peu… surprise avant de faire un petit sourire en coin en fixant Luxus.

Il y avait du monde. La bande de Lucy faisait la fête, sans elle et Natsu, en plein centre de la pièce, criant et chantant, l'une d'entre eux légèrement alcoolisée, assise sur un tonneau de bière qu'elle gardait jalousement. Plus loin, je voyais quelques autres petits groupes qui fêtais, de manière un peu moins festive, eux aussi leur victoire. Seule une personne était assise tout comme moi dans l'ombre : Gajeel. Il était seul, assis sur sa banquette, le dos contre le mur et il observait les gens qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur moi, presque inquisiteur. Je l'observai, détaillai ses traits durcit par la rage de combattre, ses iris grenat, ses cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur ses épaules…

D'un seul coup, je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas détourné le regard après m'avoir vu. Lui aussi m'avait observé et fronçait à présent les sourcils avec une question silencieuse dans le regard, comme s'il me disait « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux fillette ? » D'un mouvement de tête vers l'avant, les sourcils froncé également, je lui répondis clairement « Et toi gamin ? T'me cherche peut-être ? ». Pour toute réponse, il laissa échapper un léger sourire en coin en haussant les épaules. Peut-être était-il amusé par cet échange. Moi, un peu moins, et j'émis un grognement sourd. A part Luxus, personne doté d'une ouïe normal aurait pu l'entendre. Mais les dragons slayer, eux, avaient clairement pût l'entendre car je vis tous leur yeux me regarder étrangement.

Je me détournai de ma « conversation silencieuse » avec Gajeel pour reporter mon attention à Luxus au moment même où la jeune femme aux cheveux blanc posait devant nous nos assiettes bien remplie.

 _\- « Tu voulais que je te donne quelques explications… que veux-tu ? »_ , lui demandais-je.

 _\- « Comment en es-tu arrivée dans le travail de mercenaire ? »_ , me demanda-t-il.

C'était une question assez étrange…

 _\- « Tu sais déjà que je viens d'un peuple différent du tien. Pour vous un mercenaire, c'est quelqu'un qui fait le sale boulot pour les autres et c'est tout… Dans nos coutumes, les mercenaires sont considérés comme des soldats polyvalents mais qui ne trouvent pas leur place sur les champs de bataille. On fait appel à nous lorsqu'il s'agit d'un travail qui nécessite de la force, de l'agilité, de l'endurance, du cran ou parfois la capacité d'être impitoyable. Dans nos coutumes, nous sommes respectés. »_

 _\- « Mais… comment ce fait-il qu'une femme face le travail d'un soldat ? »_

 _\- « Nous n'avons pas de différence entre homme et femme. Les forces physique sont grande des deux côté et les femmes apporte même bien souvent plus de soin dans leur travail qu'un collègue masculin »_ , répondis-je en piochant dans mon assiette, pensive.

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin… non pas qu'on ne la continua pas, mais nous fûmes interrompu par un grondement assourdissant qui faisait trembler les murs. Cella ressemblait à un tremblement de terre… ou peut-être le rugissement d'un animal. Le cœur battant, je me levai prestement, saisissant et dégainant mes armes, prête à combattre. Luxus aussi s'était levé et se dressait devant moi, un bras tendus en travers de mon chemin comme pour me garder derrière lui, en sécurité. Je forçai pourtant le passage et m'élançai vers la porte afin de découvrir l'origine de ce vacarme. Une lueur rougeâtre s'étalait sur les hauteurs de la ville, là où je pensais localiser le palais royal. Elle crépitait légèrement et envoyait des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs. Une masse gigantesque s'en extirpa en poussant un autre cri effrayant. Elle étalât dans les airs une paire d'aile et s'envola, laissant place à une autre créature semblable qui, elle aussi s'envola pour laisser place à une autres. Bientôt des dizaines de reptile ailé parcourait les cieux en brûlant, glaçant, gelant, dégradant la citée de leur souffle puissant.

Je n'étais pas la seule à être sortie. Tous les occupants des maisons voisines étaient à présent sur le pas de leur porte à regarder cette image d'apocalypses qui s'imprimait dans nos rétines. Luxus m'avait rejoint et je le voyais tendu, les poings fermé d'où crépitaient quelques étincelles électriques. Il s'élança rapidement vers le lieu du saccage en criant d'un coup que « Lucy, Mirajane et Natsu ce trouvaient au palais dans la journée ! » Beaucoup d'autres de la guilde les suivirent et quelques un se retournèrent vers le maître, près à organiser des plans d'attaques plus précis que « je fonce dans le tas ».

Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire, je courus derrière les autres et les rattrapai assez vite au pied des murs fermant l'enceinte du château. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait passer. La voie était obstruée par une grille de fer forgée gigantesque. Chacun y allait de son commentaire quant a la manière de passer outre cet obstacle. Moi je ne pris pas la peine de m'attarder. Je posai mes vêtements au sol, ainsi que mes armes et me laissai submerger par ma véritable nature, rendant à mon corps sa forme d'origine. Je ne renfilai pas mes vêtements une fois mes appendice découvert, mais fixai tout de même mes fourreaux sur mon dos avant de prendre mon envole pour passer outre le mur.

« Pourquoi m'être lancée dans une guerre qui n'est pas la mienne ? » me direz-vous. Pourquoi m'être mêlé de chose qui ne me regardait pas… Simplement parce que j'avais l'intime conviction que tout ces événement était lié à moi d'une manière quelconque et allait bouleverser la vie de tout être vivant en ce monde.

Lorsque je me posai de l'autre côté de la grille, je remarquai tout de suite le mécanisme qui la maintenait fermée. Un tableau de bord électrique camouflé dans un cagibi de surveillance. Personne ne s'y trouvait, mais la porte était ouverte. Je m'y engouffrai et observai le tableau de bord. Des boutons partout, lumineux, non lumineux. Des mots en une langue étrangère qui m'était totalement inconnue. Face à tant de technologie étrangère, j'étais perdue. Sur lequel devais-je appuyer ? Lequel commandait l'ouverture des portes ?

J'appuyai sur un premier bouton rouge et rien ne se passa. J'appuyai sur un jaune, un vert, un carré, un rond, un triangle, … et rien ne se passait. Je fini, en désespoir de cause, par frapper sur l'appareil, à bout de patience, et entendis enfin le mécanisme se mettre en marche. Je ressorti immédiatement, une lame à la main et grimpai vers l'entrée du palais. L'un des dragons volait au dessus de la tour en grondant. Un autre, un rien moins imposant, se dirigeait déjà vers la cité.

Lançant un regard à Luxus qui me suivait à quelques distances, je lui fis un signe de tête, lui indiquant ainsi que je m'occupais de celui-là. Mes ailes se déployèrent d'elle-même sur toute leur envergure et me propulsèrent dans les aires avec souplesse. Mon regard était fixé sur la créature, elle était magnifique. Des écailles irisées de rouge, des yeux fendus, d'un jaune profond et pétillant d'intelligence. Sous sa cuirasse d'écailles, on distinguait des muscles qui roulaient sous la peau au rythme de ses battements d'aile. Elle était belle… belle et extrêmement dangereuse

Alors que je m'en approchai, je la vis gonfler sa gorge et cracher un jet de flamme sur l'une des maisons entourant le palais… Dans mon dos, j'entendais déjà les hurlements de guerre des Dragon Slayer. Je me jetai sur la bête, après avoir dégainé ma deuxième armes, et m'agrippai comme je le pouvais à une arrête d'écaille. J'enfonçai ma lame sous l'une d'elle, l'utilisant comme un piolet d'escalade. L'animal hurla et se tortilla pour tenter de me faire tomber. De ma deuxième main, j'enfonçai mon autre katana un peu plus haut, sous une autre écaille et me hissai plus haut sur son corps sinueux en m'aidant de mes ergots postérieur.

Je répétai la manœuvre jusqu'à parvenir à m'asseoir sur le cou de la bête. Je m'y agrippai fermement avant d'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde mes katanas entre deux vertèbre. L'effet fut instantané. Je le sentis convulser brièvement avant de tomber en chute libre, les membres inertes, vers le sol où il s'écrasa quelques secondes après que j'ai repris mon envole.

Tout le monde combattait. De la glace était lancée, des éclaires, des piliers, du feu … même des épées. Tous combattaient avec ardeur de sa capacité pour tenter de vaincre ces bêtes assoiffée de sang. Mais leur nombre augmentait à chaque minute sans que leur perte se remarque réellement.

Je me lançai sur un deuxième dragon et l'abattis de la même manière, puis sur un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième… plus je les tuais et plus j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient nombreux. Et plus j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient nombreux, plus le désespoir me prenait. Je fatiguais. Mes muscles devenaient lourd, mes armes pesantes. Je respirais difficilement et me forçait à me reposer sur le sol avant que je ne tombe comme une pierre.

Le combat au sol était tout aussi présent que dans les airs. Ici, il fallait abattre le plus rapidement les dragonnets qui sortaient de leurs œufs venant de… je ne sais pas très bien où en fait...

Je me démenai comme je pouvais, enjambant les corps qui progressivement s'amoncelaient sur le sol. Pas seulement ceux de nos ennemis. Je remarquai également ceux de quelques mages de Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus et Fairy Tail. Happy gisait au côté de Carla, une jeune femme aux cheveux sombre baignait dans son sang, ses entrailles non loin et un autre démembrés et en bonne partie égorgé se noyait dans son propre sang, à l'agonie.

C'était l'apocalypse, l'enfer sur terre. Partout où je regardais, je voyais mes alliés tombers les uns après les autres comme des mouches. Je croisai le regard de Luxus. Il ne croyait plus à notre réussite… J'étais au bord de la crise, priant pour que cette vision soit un mauvais rêve. Pourtant dans un rêve je n'aurais pas ressenti cette douleur vive qui transperça ma jambe, me déchirant de part en part. Une autre m'atteignis au niveau du bras, mes muscles se déchiraient violement et j'entendis un hurlement strident retentir à mes oreilles, alors que je voyais la gueule du monstre m'arracher le bras tandis que sa patte s'agrippait fermement à ma jambe.

Des éclaires le foudroyèrent à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre au sol, mon bras dans la gueule. Je tombai à genoux, tenant mon moignon de bras en hurlant de douleur. Luxus vint se poster devant moi, cherchant à capter mon attention, mais je me sentais de plus en plus faible. J'allais mourir. Je le savais déjà. Je regardai Luxus dans les yeux, tentant de lui parler alors que je me vidais lentement de mon sang. Je le vis brusquement ouvrir grand les yeux, cracher du sang et s'effondrer face à moi, le dos transpercer par les trois griffes d'un dragon immense.

Le monde m'apparaissait fou, complètement fou. En quelques heures, tous avait basculé de mes prévisions de vacance paradisiaque à une descente au enfer pur et dur. Comment en étions nous arrivé là ?

Je me laissai tomber en arrière, observant les dragons voler dans le ciel. Je les trouvais magnifique, complet. Il était l'aboutissement auquel aspirait beaucoup de Mixcoalt. Magnifique et tellement dangereux. Ma visions se brouilla et je fermai les yeux en regrettant de ne pas m'être posée dans un lieu unique pour y vivre une vie plus tranquille, je regrettais d'avoir fuis mon peuple…

* * *

Voila déjà la fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésiter pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et peut-être un conseil, je suis toujours preneuse.

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	7. Combattre

[Fairy Tail: Fanfiction? L'avancée des ombres: Chapitre 6]

Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul les personnages inventé et le déroulement de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Septembre... Octobre... Novembre... Décembre ENFIN! direz vous. Désolé. Il faut travailler dur pour être bon dans son domaine. Et depuis le début de l'année... bah j'ai travailler dur pour mes cours, en écrivant ci et là sur des coins de pages mes idées pour ce chapitre et les futurs. Alors, non je ne suis pas encore morte (quoi que... la masse de syllabus qui s'accumule près de mon plan de travail ne me dit rien qui vaille), mais juste en difficulté d'assurer dans un rythme régulier l'écriture et mes cours. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Guest: désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Non ils vont pas mourir, sinon l'histoire serait déjà finie et ce serait bien dommage. Merci pour tes petites reviews. Cela motive :D

Comme dans les chapitre précédent, je rechercher toujours quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider pour mon orthographe. Juste me relire (une fois que je l'aurai fait une ou deux fois) pour déceler les quelques fautes qui m'échappe. Merci à celui ou celle qui osera se dévouer XD.

Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que je viens tous juste de finir en cette fin de soirée après avoir passé la journée à blocquer mes cours.

* * *

 **Combattre**

Deux seconde, trois secondes… Je m'étais attendue à souffrir, mourir. Mais à peine avais-je fermé les yeux, que je les rouvris et me retrouvai à regarder autour de moi. Les dragons étaient toujours là et continuaient d'affluer en masse du château. Bizarrement j'avais mon bras et je ne ressentais aucune douleur. Quelques zébrure minime marquaient mon corps, mais plus rien de grave.

Brusquement, une sensation puissante de déjà vu m'assailli et je me retournai au moment même où j'étais persuadée que j'allais me faire attaquer. Derrière moi se tenait un dragon imposant, gueule grande ouverte, prêt à mordre. Seul un mouvement réflexe me préserva d'une « seconde » mort, alors qu'il plongeait sur moi. Je regardai, sans réellement comprendre, ma lame qui s'enfonçait dans la gueule et ressortait par son crâne. Il tomba instantanément au sol dans un dernier râle de douleur.

En regardant mes « collègues » de combat, mes alliés, je les vis tous vivant et non mort comme dans ma « vision ». Avait-il eu comme moi une hallucination, une prédiction du futur qui nous attendais, le ayant sauvé la vie ? A croire leur regard étonné et dérouté, j'en déduisis que oui. Était-ce un cadeau Dieux pour que nous remportions la bataille ? Je n'en savais strictement rien. Mais le courage me revint et la volonté de vaincre me poussa à m'élançai à nouveau dans la mêlée.

Frapper à gauche, sauter à droite, éviter, affronter… m'envoler… Survivre. Lentement, je remontai vers les portes du palais, blessant et trouant tout dragon que je rencontrais sur mon chemin. Si nous voulions vaincre, abattre notre ennemi, il fallait arrêter l'afflux des dragons. Et ceux-ci venait tous de ce bâtiment… du château. J'évitai e plus possible les attaques qui entravaient mon chemin et poussai les portes gigantesque du palais.

Trois hommes étaient positionnés face à une sorte de grand miroir liquide au montant orné d'or, je remarquai deux femmes, liées par les mains et les pieds. L'une avait des cheveux blonds et l'autre blanc, argenté. Toutes deux étaient inconscientes et maculée de sang. La salle était haute, grande et l'allée centrale encadrée par deux rangée de pilier. Je me glissai dans l'ombre de celle de gauche et me cachai hors de la vue des hommes avant qu'ils ne me repèrent. Ils parlaient ensemble… un peu agités. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre les mots, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux élève la voix. En regardant furtivement, je pus voir qu'il était grand et imposant. Un vrai buffle.

\- « Il faut absolument garder le portail ouvert ! Si on le referme maintenant, se serait désastreux pour notre plan. »

Je m'avançai, me cachant rapidement derrière un pilier, puis un deuxième et m'approchai silencieusement des trois hommes. Je les observai longuement. L'un deux tenais un livre ouvert dans ses bras et récitait une sorte de complainte dans une langue inconnue à mes oreilles. Il était vêtu d'une tunique sombre avec une capuche lui masquant le visage. Le buffle, sur sa droite, regardait les jeunes filles avec intérêt, comme s'il s'attendait à les voir tomber au sol, morte. Il est vrai qu'elles étaient pâles, les yeux fermés et la bouche tordue dans un rictus de douleur qui ne me laissait rien présager de bon. Le troisième, bien plus petit, habillé très simplement comparé au deuxième, me rappelait très fort le serviteur à qui j'avais remis le grimoire quelques heures plus tôt. Tournant vite les yeux sur le livre, je le reconnu tout de suite comme étant celui qui paierait mes prochain mois de vie.

En soupirant, je me relâchai dans l'ombre. Rien ne me semblait bon dans ce qui se tramait ici. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la dernière pilasse et analysai la situation. Je me trouvais à près de cinq mètre du groupe d'homme. Seul, avec mes armes, sans savoir si eux aussi étaient armés ou doué de magie. Le plafond haut et l'espace dégagé de tout objet me laissait la place pour agir librement et pouvoir me replié en cas de besoin. Mais seul contre trois, j'allais fort probablement regretter ma décision et y perdre quelques plumes.

Pourtant, je m'accroupis, prête à bondir, les ailes entre ouverte pour m'aider dans la propulsion. Et, au moment où je voulu me jeter dans le tas et entamer le combat, un bruit effroyable de crissement emplis mes oreilles et je vis passer sur ma droite un pilier de fer venant de la porte. J'y vis, en tournant les yeux, une silhouette imposante à la longue chevelure ondulée, les vêtements en lambeau et les yeux rouge. Rouge de sang, rouge de fureur. Je reconnu sans peine, et en grognant d'agacement, la carrure de Gajeel.

Le piler de métal alla s'écraser brutalement sur l'homme portant le grimoire, le bousculant en lui fracturant fort probablement les os avant de frapper le cadrant du miroir, le fissurant et libérant ainsi la jeune fille blonde. Celle-ci s'effondra au sol, exténuée.

D'un même mouvement, les deux autres hommes se tournèrent vers la porte et donc vers Gajeel. L'un d'eux sorti une arme et hurla en s'élançant vivement vers le dragon slayer, prêt à se battre. Il ne me remarqua pas lorsqu'il passât près de moi en courant. Je m'élançai après son passage vers le troisième homme, celui avec qui j'avais à faire dans les transactions du grimoire. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il sorti une épée du fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture et me fit face, prêt à en découdre. Je lui bondi dessus, katana à la main, toutes griffes dehors. Je le frappai à la cuisse de la pointe de ma lame, alors qu'il esquivait l'attaque et reçut de sa part un coup dans l'aile qui en déchira la fine peau qui était tendue entre les os. Je grognai de douleur et parai le coup qu'il enchaîna, m'éloignant de lui de quelques pas. Il avait donné l'impression de n'être qu'un serviteur aux ordres de son maître, mais il était bien plus redoutable.

Tournant autour de lui, tel un prédateur, j'observai mon adversaire, cherchant le moment propice pour frapper. Il suivait mon mouvement, croisant ses pieds pour avoir plus facile. Une légère odeur de sang émanait de lui. Je l'avais donc bien atteins dans la chaire. La douleur le faisait légèrement fléchir la jambe à chaque pas. Cet instant de faiblesse m'offrait à chaque fois une bonne ouverture de frappe. Et j'attendis le moment où le muscle blessé tressaillait pour frapper du côté opposé, l'atteignant aux côtes et le faisant vaciller. Je frappai à nouveau au niveau des genoux et le fit plier. Sa lame sonna d'un tintement métallique lorsqu'elle tomba au sol alors qu'il se retrouvait à genou. D'un coup de poing dans le visage, je l'envoyai valser au sol. Sans une attention de plus, je me tournai vers le « moine » qui, encore sonné, était avachi contre le mur.

Rapidement, je me dirigeai vers les deux filles et libérai la mage blanche. Inconsciente, celle-ci s'effondra au sol comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les ficelles. Je la soulevai par-dessous les bras et la tirai derrière l'une des rangées de pilier, l'appuyant contre le mur. Je répétai la même opération avec la jeune fille blonde, la mettant elle aussi en sécurité. Lorsque je revins dans l'allée centrale, Gajeel avait été propulsé contre un mur et se relevait en titubant. Le buffle qui s'en était prit à lui, se tourna vers moi, plus proche que je le pensais, et me frappa violement dans les côtes avec une masse. Mon souffle se coupa, j'entendis des os craquer et une violente douleur remonta de mon thorax. Alors que je tentais de reprendre mon équilibre, il m'envoya une deuxième fois son arme et, dans mon esquive, je la reçus dans l'aile, brisant en même temps les os fragile qui la composait. Je reculai, hurlant de douleur et esquivai comme je le pouvais ses attaques, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, un pilier passe près de moi et fracasse l'homme au sol, lui bloquant toute action possible de riposte. Des flammes embrasèrent le miroir qui, depuis l'évanouissement du moine, était devenu comme vide et sans reflet. Natsu s'avançait à grand pas vers nous, suivit par Luxus. Le premier parcourut des yeux la pièce l'air de dire « mince… Ils ont déjà fini ! ». Le deuxième, après s'être assuré que rien ne représentait encore un danger pour qui que ce soit, se dirigea vers moi.

Ma tête me tournant, appuyée contre un mur, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à distinguer les choses qui faisait mon environnement. Je sentis sur ma tempe un liquide chaud s'écouler sur ma peau. J'avais froid. J'entendis un bruit cinglant métallique près de moi et vis à mes pieds mes lames. Je n'avais même pas sentis que je les avais perdues. Un choc brutal heurta ma joue et lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais allongée sur le sol humide et visqueux.

J'entendis vaguement des voix autour de moi, je pensai sentir des bras se glisser autour de moi et me soulever et puis le noir m'envahis entièrement, tel un cocon réconfortant.

* * *

Petit, légé, son corps étrange reposait dans mes bras alors que l'on sortait du hall du château, dévasté par les combats. Gajeel, portant Yukino dans ses bras et Natsu aidant Lucy à marcher avançaient devant moi, peinant par moment dans leur mouvement sous la douleur d'une blessure sanglante à la douleur aigue et lancinante. Une fois le « miroir » brisé, les créatures venues d'une autre époque étaient tombées comme des mouches, mortes sans la magie qui alimentait leur venue parmi nous. Je regardai distraitement Kayssi. Des ailes, des écailles, des ergo… elle avait la peau froide, fraîche, presque un peu humide comme la peau des reptiles. L'une de ses ailes étaient mal en point, déchirée, cassée. Sa respiration n'était qu'un râle douloureux et des marques bleuâtres apparaissaient sur son corps et par endroit, ils virèrent rapidement au mauve sombre, presque noir. Du sang coulait sur son visage d'une blessure profonde qui entaillait son crane. Il fallait vite que je la ramène auprès des membres de la guilde pour la faire examiné.

Regardant à nouveau devant moi, je suivis d'un pas pressé mes collègues, portant dans mes bras une créature qui m'était totalement inconnue, à travers une ville en bonne partie en ruine, calciné, foudroyée, gelée, jonchée de cadavre tant draconien qu'humain. Bien vite, nous repassâmes les grilles, d'autres mages nous avaient rejoins, tant de notre guilde, que de guilde adverse. Mais dans la guerre nous étions tous allié. Je récupéré les vêtements et les effets personnel de la jeune femme, fort heureusement resté intacte dans ce combat pour la vie, que je tenais séré contre moi et avançai vers le centre, vers l'arène.

Les gradins en parties détruit, la piste avait été transformé en énorme camp de fortune où Wendy et sa nouvelle amie God Slayer s'efforçait à soigner les habitants les plus grièvement blessé. Des fractures, des écorchures, des ecchymoses, des traumas internes. Les autres membres de la guilde en état relativement bon parcourait la population pour repérer les cas les plus urgent, rassurer sur l'état de proches blessés ou encore annoncer un décès, un corps retrouvé inerte sous un pan de mur effondré, une poutre, calciné par les gerbes de flemme des puissantes créature qui avaient assaillit la ville encore à peine quelques dizaines de minutes au par avant.

Bixrow me remarqua dans la foule et s'approcha de moi, curieux de voir dans quel état je me trouvais. Curiosité qui changea bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua le corps que je portais. Ses yeux s'arrondirent avant de se posé sur moi, cent questions visible dans ses prunelles.

\- « Va me chercher Wendy, il faut qu'elle soit soigné rapidement », lui ordonnais-je en jetant un œil à la jeune femme. « Je vais à l'extérieure du camp. Il faudra du calme et surtout éviter d'en faire une bête de foire ».

Je fis demi-tour, alors qu'il partait, retraversant le camp pour aller m'installer dans un coin silencieux. Je déposé la jeune femme « reptilienne » sur une pelouse légèrement noircie, dans ma veste afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Bien que je ne sois pas sur que cela sois possible étant donné sa relative froideur présente. Je m'assis à côté d'elle fatigué. À part quelques lésion mineur, je n'avais rien… rien du tout, alors que je m'étais vu mourir… que j'avais vu Kaissy mourir… je l'avais vu, je l'avais senti. La douleur m'avait transpercé de part en part, m'avas fait souffrir et alors que j'avais laissé échappé tout espoir de survivre ou combattre, tout était revenu quelque seconde au par avant. J'étais en vie, elle était en vie. La douleur s'était évaporée.

Assez vite, je vis Bixrow revenir vers moi, suivit de la petite Wendy. Petite, mais forte. Elle avançait parmi ces blessé la tête haute, le pas sur et inébranlable. Lorsqu'elle vit sa futur patiente, elle sourcilla à peine et inspecta directement les blessures ouvertes, les soignas et passa pour les lésions interne, utilisant sa magie pour aider la cicatrisation, avant de repartir vers les autres patient en m'indiquant bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle bouge trop. Dés que possible, il fallait l'allonger dans un lit et refaire ses pansements. Sa convalescence allait être relativement longue.

* * *

Cinq jours après la guerre des dragons, nous étions rentrés à Magnolia, déplaçant nos blessés allongés sur des brancards dans un compartiment spécialisé du train. Tous y avait mis du leur pour les transportés sain et sauf. Il n'avait fallut pas plus de quelques heures pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous allongé dans les lit de l'infirmerie de la guilde. Ceux étant dans un état stable et capable de se déplacé avait été renvoyé chez eux pour se reposé. Les autres étaient cloîtrés dans la salle des soins, sous une bonne surveillance.

J'avais insisté auprès du maître pour ramener cette inconnue étrange de Luxus. Ho oui, je l'avais reconnue. Je m'étais assise à côté d'elle dans l'auberge alors qu'elle mangeait son repas. Je lui avais parlé, je m'étais sentie en sécurité auprès d'elle alors que les autres se battait. Son calme m'avait réconforté et donné une sensation de sécurité. Quelle étrange créature. Humaine à un moment, mi-dragon à un autre. Je ne connaissais aucune race pouvant changer ainsi d'apparence, ni ayant cette allure reptilienne.

Son état s'était stabilisé, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour que la fracture de son aile se répare, ainsi que celle des côtes. Il allait lui en falloir du temps. On l'avait placé dans une pièce isolée. Personne, autre que Luxus, le maître et moi n'était autorisé à y entrer. Raison de calme. Si nous permettions à toute personne de venir la voir, le bruit régnerait constamment dans sa chambre, troublant son repos et sa récupération. Les Drayer alternait leur présence en journée, faisant en sorte qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un de présent auprès d'elle, au cas où elle se réveillerait. Il arrivait même parfois, alors que je passais faire les visites du matin, de retrouver le dragon slayer de la foudre endormi dans le fauteuil, le petit reptile qu'il avait ramené de crocus lové sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas où il l'avait trouvé… Mais avec Luxus, il était adorable, tandis qu'avec les autres, il fallait faire attention où on laissait traîner ses doigts, de peur que l'un d'eux disparaissent.

* * *

Vaguement, dans mon mi-sommeil, je sentis une chose bouger dans mes bras. Frais, souple et petit. J'ouvris un œil pour regarder et vis une sorte de petit reptile bayer comme un chat, s'étirer puis se rouler à nouveau en boule contre moi. Mon œil se referma. Il y avait déjà près d'un mois que je m'occupais de lui. Un mois, que nous étions revenu de ce combat contre le chaos. Un mois entier, presque dépassé.

La salle de soin s'était peu à peu vidée. Un à un, les blessés et les malades étaient reparti chez eux, libérant les lits. Tous avaient repris progressivement du service, réintégrant leur équipe pour les quêtes. Il était temps de remplir les bourses et les poches afin de renflouer le trou que le voyage à crocus avait causé chez chacun. Les Rajin étaient eux aussi parti. Moi ?... j'étais resté. J'avais encore de la marge.

Kaissy n'avait pas changé… toujours des ailes. Toujours de écailles… toujours dans le coma. Wendy la soigne tous les jours. Elle prend soin d'elle, mais pour le moment son état reste inchangé. Malgré tout, ses fractures s'étaient ressoudées, ses coupures refermées. Mais son crâne souffrait encore. Wendy disait qu'il lui fallait encore du temps pour guérir et que, là seulement, elle pourrait se réveiller.

Passant ma main sur le petit reptile, je le senti s'étendre complètement. Il était dans le sac de Kaissy. Le jour du combat, alors qu'elle reposait inconsciente sur ma veste, j'avais vu le sac bouger et, en fouillant un peu, j'avais découvert cette petite créature cachée entre deux vêtements. Comme ça propriétaire, il était étrange. C'était une sorte de dragon miniature. Une gueule pourvue de dents pointues, une crête parcourant son dos, une paire d'ailes, des pattes munies de griffes acérées. Il était identique aux immenses créatures que l'on avait combattues. Mais en plus petit et en plus… gentil. Il s'était directement placé sur mon épaule, tel un oiseau se posant sur son perchoir. M'avait-il adopté, ou me faisait-il confiance à cause de Kayssi, je ne sais pas. Mais Qui plus qu'avec moi, il avait été gentil, alors que dés qu'une personne tentait de s'approcher de lui, il devenait un monstre, agressif et affamé de chaire. Cela m'amusait beaucoup en fait.

M'étirant également, je me redressai sur le fauteuil et regardai Kaissy. Je m'étais encore une fois endormi dans sa chambre de soin. Ces dernières semaines, je n'avais pas dormi beaucoup dans mon lit et mon dos commençait à le ressentir. Je me levai, posai le petit reptile au pied du lit et sorti de la chambre en quête de pitance pour remplir mon ventre de liquide et solide. Je croisai mon grand-père, assis sur le bar, qui, dés qu'il me vit, se leva et alla me remplacé au chevet de la dernière patiente présente en ces lieu.

* * *

Depuis mon siège à la table de Lucy, Natsu, Erza et Grey, je regardai Luxus. Fatigué, des cernes violets sous les yeux. Non des valises. Pour un peu, il aurait pu partir en voyage avec sans qu'on ne remarque la différence. Il était crevé, à bout. Sa démarche était raide et il se tenait voûté, comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Cet expression n'est pas qu'imagée vous savez. Certaine personnes sous l'effet du stress, de l'angoisse et de la fatigue ont une tendance accrue à avoir des tensions musculaires dans le haut du dos et les épaules, les forçant ainsi à se courber pour trouver une position bien plus confortable.

À peine fut-il assis que son grand père se leva et disparut derrière la porte en bois d'où le dragon slayer était apparut. Il prenait la relève. Ces deux hommes étaient fantastiques. Makarov et Luxus, avec le temps, étaient tout deux altruiste, soucieux des autres, même s'ils ne le montraient pas toujours. Mais moi je voyais avec quel regard tous deux surveillaient les « enfants » de la guilde pour s'assurer que chacun d'entre eux allait bien. Luxus avait beaucoup appris de son grand père depuis son bannissement. Il fera un jour un excellent maître de guilde. Mais pas encore tout de suite.

Discrètement, je me levai et traversai la sale pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- « Il n'y a pas de grand changement tu sais. Les tensions que je ressens dans son crâne son encore présente. Peut-être moins forte, mais toujours là. Tu devrais aller te reposer, t'allonger dans un vrai lit. Cela te ferait du bien, lui déclarais-je timidement. Elle ne se réveillera pas encore aujourd'hui. Alors profites-en. Va faire une petite quête simple, va te promener, va changer d'air… Sinon je n'aurai plus un patient, mais deux à devoir soigner. »

Pour toute réponse, j'eu un grognement sourd suivit d'un petit acquiescement de tête. Même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, il allait prendre en compte mon conseil. Il se leva lentement après avoir avalé le verre de whisky et l'assiette repas que Mirajane lui avait apporté, se dirigeât vers l'escalier du fond de la salle pour disparaître à l'étage. Je me doutais qu'il allait se rendre dans l'une des chambres qui avaient été construites.

Une fois qu'il eu disparut de mon champ de visions, je descendis de mon siège et allai rejoindre le Maître auprès de la malade. Comme presque à chaque fois, je le trouvai assis en tailleur sur la petite table qui se dressait dans la pièce à fixer la jeune femme (si je peux dire ainsi) qui reposait dans les draps.

\- « À ton avis Wendy… combien de temps lui faudra-t-il encore avant de se réveiller ? Si elle se réveille un jour. » Me demanda-t-il sans même me regarder.

\- « Je ne peux pas être précise désolé. Je sais seulement que son traumatisme crânien s'est légèrement estompé. Elle pourrait se réveiller avant qu'il n'ai guéri entièrement, comme longtemps après. Tout dépend des dégâts interne que celui-ci a pût causer. Peut-être serait-il temps d'aller chercher Grandi… heu je veux dire Polyussica ? Je ne peux rien faire de plus que des sorts de soin et analgésique… Je suis désolée. »

\- « Tu n'as pas à être désolée mon enfant. Tu fais de ton mieux pour la soigner. Mais peut-être son organisme de réagit-il pas aussi bien à tes sort que le notre, me répondit-il bien veillant. Demain je partirai chercher Polyussica et la convaincrai de venir visiter notre amie. »

En attendant, nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus que la laisser se reposer. Avant de ressortir pour la laisser sous la surveillance du maître, je me glissai jusqu'à son chevet et incantai mes sort afin de lui administrer ses soins quotidien.

* * *

Voilà déjà la fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésiter pas à laisser une review pour donner vos avis / conseil / critique positive et négative (biffer la mention inutile)

J'entame ce soir le prochain chapitre. Je ne peux en donner encore la date de sortie. Peut-être avant mes examens ou peut-être après. Nous verrons bien, mais je vous promet une suite.

A et j'allais oublier... JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	8. Réveille

[Fairy Tail: Fanfiction : L'avancée des ombres: Chapitre 7]

Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul les personnages inventé et le déroulement de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Voici, alors que nous sommes en période des fêtes, que ces deux semaines représentent pour moi deux semaine de blocus, le chapitre 7. OUI Mesdames et Messieurs... DEUX chapitre en une semaine.

Pour tout vous dire, écrire un peu le soir me permet de me détendre le soir après une dure journée d'étude.

Guest: Voici la suite que tu espérais rapide :D Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Comme pour les chapitres précédents, je recherche toujours quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider niveau orthographe. (J'espère encore que quelqu'un se dévoue pour pouvoir poster des chapitres tout de même propre et net pour la lecture...)

Aller... je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

 **Réveille**

Il faisait noir, tout était noir. Pas de relief, pas de couleur. J'avançais dans une dimension noire, vide ou seul des cris raisonnaient. Quelqu'un souffrait, appelait à l'aide. Et voila des heures que je déambulais dans ce vide à la recherche de cette personne. Je voulais que ses cris s'arrêtent. Je voulais plus l'entendre gémir de douleur. Je ne voulais plus entendre se raisonnement incessant. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre.

A droit ! C'était à droite et dans une allure précipitée, je m'élançai vers ces cris, courant à en perdre haleine, espérant être dans le juste cette fois-ci. Mais comment se repérer alors que tout autour de toi n'était que noirceur plane, sans relief et sans repère ? Non à gauche, c'est à gauche que je l'entends. Je fis demi tour brutalement sur mes jarret et m'élancé en sens inverse. Derrière moi ! A u dessus de moi ! Devant ! Je courais… je courais et je ne trouvais rien… où étais-je ? Que faisais-je ici ! Bon sang… Pourquoi étais-je emprisonnée dans ce néant ?

Je m'écroulai à genou au bout du désespoir. Quoi que je fasse, la plainte ne s'arrêterait pas… ça continuerais à hurler autour de moi. La tête entre les mains, posée au sol, si ce noir profond en dessous de moi était bien un sol, je s'sanglotais en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Je voulais sortir. Je voulais revoir la vie, les arbres qui dansaient la brise du vent. Je voulais sentir ce souffle sur ma peau, sentir la chaleur du soleil qui réchauffait ma peau en hiver alors que la neige cotonneuse recouvrait le paysage. JE VOULAIS VIVRE ! Je hurlai. Je hurlai à plein poumon mon désir de vivre, mon désespoir d'un jour revoir le monde, de revoir le sourire illuminé un visage, un rire s'élever dans les airs et plus cette plainte déchirante qui raisonnait sans cesse. Je hurlai et je fus coupée net dans mon souffle.

Brutalement, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds, me faisant tomber en chute libre dans cet espace noir… Que m'arrivait-il ? Que faisais-je là, bon sang ? Des lumières violentes m'assaillirent, me forçant à fermer les yeux. Des couleurs vives. Rouge, jaune, orange, pourpre. Lorsque je parvins à regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à moi, je ne pus que verser de nouvelle larme. Le chao régnait. Des flammes dévoraient des immeubles entiers, détruit, dévasté. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, le baignant dans un marais bourbeux pourpre de sang. Tournant sur moi-même, je découvris un monde de mort, dévasté, où la seule créature vivante était un immense reptile noir et bleu qui me jugeait de ses yeux électrique, sans pupille. Un monstre gigantesque, rayonnant de puissance. Dans ses yeux, je voyais une haine sans nom pour le monde des vivants régner. Il voulait tout détruire… y compris moi. Il ouvrit sa gueule en grand et je pus voir dans le fond de sa gueule une énergie bleutée se rassembler avant de jaillir vers moi sous forme de flamme brûlante.

Je sursautai, me redressant d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Une douleur fulgurante dans le crâne me fit gémir et me forçat à me rallonger, les yeux fermé. Après quelques instant, j'osai à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, plus délicatement, les laissant progressivement s'accoutumé à la lumière ambiante et j'observai ma situation. J'étais allongée dans un lit, sous une couverture douce et chaude, dans une pièce calme et paisible au couleur claire tamisée par la lueur du jour filtré dans les rideaux tiré devant les fenêtres. J'étais loin du noir et des paysages apocalyptiques d'un instant au par avant. La pièce était épurée de tout objet, neutre, sobre... Seul une table, un fauteuil et le lit occupaient l'espace. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'être arrivée là seul.

Je me redressai, plus lentement cette fois-ci, et m'assis au bord du lit, un peu étourdie. À côté de moi, roulé en boule sur la couette, je remarquai Jeyscra qui dormait paisiblement. Délicatement, je posai la main sur sa tête et caressai ce petit dragon qui, en ce moment, ressemblait plus à un petit chaton ronronnant qu'à un reptile. Lentement, je me levai du lit et m'avançai pieds nus, ou plutôt pattes nues, vers la fenêtre, curieuse de découvrir le paysage extérieur et dans connaître plus sur ce lieu inconnu. Des maisons, des bâtiments et au loin une forêt couverte d'une couleur rousse. Ce pourrait-il que nous soyons déjà en automne ? Pourtant le dernier souvenir qui me revenait en mémoire, était une soirée d'été passée à nager tranquillement dans une piscine de Crocus. Mais je ne reconnaissais pas son architecture… donc je ne devais plus être dans la ville fleurie où se passaient les jeux magique.

Un courant d'air traversant la pièce me fit frissonner légèrement et je me rendis compte, qu'en tout et pour tout, je n'étais vêtue que d'une robe de chambre d'hôpital, laissant mes jambes, mes bras et mon dos nu. Je n'étais pas sous forme humaine et ma queue se balançait lentement dans le vide, m'aidant à garder mon équilibre précaire. Mes ailes, elles, étaient repliées dans mon dos et, alors que je m'étirais de toute ma longueur, je me rendis brusquement compte d'une douleur aiguë dans l'une d'elle et qu'elles étaient liée… ligotée. Je me senti d'un coup prisonnière, enfermée, oppressée. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait menottée et privée de ma liberté.

Titubante, je m'aventurai par la porte dans un long couloir sombre faiblement éclairé par la lueur d'une grande salle éclairée à l'autre bout. M'aidant à avancé en m'appuyant contre les murs d'une main, je passai devant plusieurs portes sans y entrer, obstinée par cette lueur au bout du tunnel sombre. A chaque pas, le bruit cliquetant de mes ergots touchant le sol raisonnait lointainement à mes oreilles qui captaient les sons comme au travers d'une marée d'ouate.

Quelque peu étourdie, j'arrivai dans une grande salle de restaurant, meublée de table et de chaise, presque toutes occupées par des personnes qui m'était totalement inconnue. Sur ma gauche, juste après la sortie du couloir, se trouvait un grand bar où une jeune femme aux cheveux blanc argenté essuyait des chopes. Son visage me paraissait familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler. Alors que je m'avançai encore un peu, le brouhaha lointain qui régnait s'interrompit brusquement, et je vis les têtes de toutes les personnes présentes se tourner vers moi et leurs yeux s'arrondir de surprise.

Faiblissant, je m'appuyai sur le bord du bar, essayant de rester debout malgré la douleur lancinante qui frappait mon crâne et les jambes tremblotante. Parvenant à reprendre quelque peu possession de mes moyens, j'entendis la jeune mage sur ma droit donner l'ordre d'aller chercher le maître et de prévenir Wendy et Polyussica « qu'elle » était réveillée.

\- « Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Tu n'es pas encore en état pour te promener, déclara une voix grave sur ma gauche »

Tournant mon regard, je découvris un homme grand et blond qui me fixait avec sévérité. Lui aussi me disait quelque chose…

\- « Où suis-je ?, demandais-je d'une voix enrouée. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « Va te recoucher ! Quand le maître sera là, nous t'expliquerons. »

Voulant rétorquer que je n'avais pas besoin de me reposer, j'ouvris la bouche et me redressai. Un peu trop vite peut-être, car la tête me tourna brusquement et je me senti partir de tout côté… tomber. Je fus rattrapée par les bras du géant qui me remis sur pied avant de m'enmener de force dans la petite pièce où je m'étais réveillée seul. Il me rallongea et me couvrit de la couverture avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et de me fixer de ses yeux d'orage fendu comme ceux d'un reptile. Qui était-il… Nous nous regardâmes attentivement, dans un silence le plus total, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur la jeune barmaid, un homme de petite taille et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus.

\- « Tu t'es enfin réveillée ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de ce lit debout…, déclara le petit vieux. Wendy va t'examiner, ajouta-t-il alors que la petite fille s'avançait vers moi. »

Alors qu'elle apposait les mains autour de ma tête, Jeyscra grimpa sur mes jambes après s'être réveillé pour se lover contre mon ventre. Par réflexe, je lui caressai la tête doucement en baissant mes yeux pour le regarder.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? Qui êtes-vous? demandais-je, sans même les regarder, de peur de voir au travers de leurs yeux un détaille m'indiquant que j'ai oublié bien plus encore. »

\- « Après les jeux magique de Crocus, il y a eu une violente attaque de dragon, me répondit l'homme blond le plus simplement possible. Tu as combattu à nos côté et été grièvement blessée. »

\- « Je t'ai soigné et j'ai insisté auprès du maître pour que l'on te ramène à Magnolia. Il fallait que tu sois soigné. Cela fait trois mois que tu étais dans le coma, continua la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Wendy, nous nous sommes rencontré dans un bar à Crocus. »

Le bar de Crocus… je me souviens. J'avais pris l'habitude d'aller y manger tout les jours et il y avait des mages d'une guilde des jeux qui y avait prit également leur habitudes. Je me rappel la petite mage aux cheveux bleu accompagnée de deux chat qui s'était assise à mes côté pendant que ses camarades se bagarrait. Il y avait également la barmaid derrière le bar et le « maître » assis sur celui-ci à ses côtés. Des dragons… je me rappel vaguement de dragon qui ont attaqué la ville. Alors j'avais donc combattu avec eux et révéler mon apparence.

\- « Où es-je été blessées ? je ne me rappel pas du combat…, demandais-je directement en regardant la jeune Wendy »

\- « J'ai dû te soigner pour de multiple fracture des côtes qui se sont assez vite résorbées, une fracture de l'aile, ainsi qu'un important traumatisme crânien qui ta laisser dans le coma jusqu'à sa résorption complète. Aujourd'hui seul reste ton aile qui doit encore être immobilisée un certain temps avant que tu ne puisses l'utilisée à nouveau, m'informa la petite mage. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de soigner une… personne comme toi. »

J'hochai la tête simplement en la remerciant avant de m'allonger complètement sur le lit. Je me sentais fatiguée, épuisée et je pouvais sentir l'ensemble de mes muscles fébriles et raide. Discrètement, les quatre individus sortirent de la pièce, me laissant seul. Le « maître » m'indiqua simplement qu'il reviendrait plus tard, quand je serais reposée, me parler seul à seul. Il devait en avoir des questions… tout un tas à vrai dire.

*Je suppose que je suis dans le quartier générale des cette guilde…, pensais-je en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. Fairy Tail je pense.*

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me remémorer les jeux magiques en quêtes de réponses à mes questions. Fairy Tail… Fairy Tail avec combattu dans les jeux, ils étaient vite devenu les chouchous du public… je pense me rappeler qu'ils avaient gagné. Mais je n'avais pas assisté à tout. Je réalisais une quête qui m'a rapporté de l'argent… beaucoup d'argent… et surtout une guerre contre des dragons. Je me souviens avoir combattu contre cet homme blond. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Larius ?… Lurius ?... Luxus. Voila, Luxus. C'est ainsi qu'il s'appel.

Je me souviens d'un combat contre d'autres mages… puissants. Il y avait eu deux femmes suspendues à un cadre. Je devais les libérer. J'avais été frappée, plusieurs fois, la douleur avec été insupportable sur le moment, mais j'avais continué. Je ne sais plus comment, mais le combat avait prit fin. J'avais détaché les jeunes femmes, mais je me sentais faibles. Et puis trou noir… plus rien avant mon réveille. J'avais dû m'évanouir sous la douleur. Fatiguée, je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par le ronronnement de mon compagnon roulé en boule contre moi.

* * *

Brusquement, à travers mon demi sommeil, j'eu la sensation d'être observée et j'ouvris les yeux. Dans l'ouverture de la porte, je vis une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs comme la barmaid tenant dans ses mains un plateau avec un pichet d'eau et un bol d'où s'échappaient les effluves d'un bouillon de poulet. Elle me sourit timidement avant d'oser s'avancer vers moi. Prenant appuis sur mes mains, je me redressai en position indienne et plaçai devant moi sur le lit le plateau qu'elle me tendait.

\- « Pensant que tu aurais peut-être envie de manger un morceau, Mirajane t'a préparé un bouillon. Comme Luxus et Wendy sont en réunion avec le Maître, elle m'a demandé de te l'apporter. »

Je la remerciai poliment avant qu'elle ne reparte et prit le bol en main, humant la douce senteur qui s'en échappait. Avec l'aide de la cuillère, j'en avalai quelque gorgée. Le liquide chaud glissait doucement dans ma gorge, m'apportant un certain réconfort et un bien être interne qui calmait la faim qui avait commencé à tenailler mon ventre. Je dégustai durant de longues minutes ce bouillon succulent, mettant de temps à autre une ou deux boulette de viande de côté pour les donner à mon ami dragon une fois que j'aurai fini de manger.

Alors que je me servais un grand verre d'eau, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le petit homme appelé « Maître » qui s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil avant de se hisser dessus et de s'y asseoir en tailleur. Il me regarda longuement pendant que je vidais mon verre, puis mon bol et que je donnais les quelques boulettes de viande que je n'avais pas avalé au petit reptile. Je senti son regard se poser sur mes mains, ou plutôt mes patte écailleuse et griffue, ainsi que les ergots qui me servaient de pied. Il détailla mes ailes, ma queue reptilienne qui battait fréquemment un air au rythme nerveux. Je n'étais pas à mon aise. Ce fut seulement lorsque je déposai le plateau sur la table, qu'il prit la parole, comme s'il avait attendu que je ne sois plus occupé pour s'exprimer à voix haute et espérer capter mon attention.

\- « Je m'appel Makarov Drear, se présenta-t-il. Je suis le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail, où tu te trouve en ce moment. J'aimerais que tu me parle un peu de toi. Mon petit fils m'a raconté des choses étonnantes sur toi. Tu n'es pas mage, mais tu peux changer d'apparence. »

J'émis un léger grognement en détournant le regard. Alors comme ça, Luxus était le petit fils du maître de la guilde. Et il n'avait pas tenu sa langue non plus.

\- « Je ne suis en effet pas mage… Je dois ma capacité de métamorphose à un gène rare qui peut toucher l'ensemble des espèces habitantes de la planète. Je suis ce qu'on appel une polymorphe, répondis-je posément.

\- « Et comment fonctionne le talent des polymorphe ? je suppose qu'il y a certaine règle naturelle vous limitant ? »

En effet, il avait vu juste il y en avait.

\- « Nous ne pouvons nous transformé qu'en une créature que nous avons déjà touché au part avant. Nous ne prenons que les caractéristiques de la race, pas l'apparence de la créature en elle-même. Nous avons nos propres caractéristiques physiques qui s'affirment en chaque race que nous empruntons. Lorsqu'un polymorphe dors, est inconscient ou grièvement blessé, il reprend sa force normal. Ensuite la douleur. Chaque transformation provoque un remaniement du squelette et des tissus offrant souffrance physique au changeur de peau. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, jouant avec sa petite moustache, l'air pensif. Avant de reprendre la parole.

\- « Je suppose que là, je te vois sous ta véritable apparence ?, posa-t-il simplement comme question à laquelle je ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Tu n'es donc pas humaine. Parle-moi de ta race, ou de ton peuple. Tu es bien la première que je croise en ce monde et cela m'intrigue. »

\- « A vrai dire, je ne peut pas vous en dire beaucoup sur ma race. Nous sommes un peuple extrêmement sédentaire qui ne se mélange pas aux autres cultures. Cela nous est même interdit, de peur que les chasses contre nous reprennent. Lorsque j'ai quitté mon pays, les miens m'ont fait jurer de ne jamais révéler notre existence au monde et de ne jamais revenir. Le don de polymorphe n'est guère fort apprécié dans ma peuplade, répondis-je à sa demande le plus simplement. Et je ne pense pas avoir réussi une partie de mon contrat, ajoutais-je légèrement amère. »

En effet, si je n'avais pas volontairement dénoncé l'existence des Mixcoalt, j'avais tout de même été contrainte de le faire involontairement suite à mon évanouissement.

\- « Je vois, répondit-il. Je…, voulut-il ajouter au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur son petit fils. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le veux. Tu es le bien venu. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, nous discuterons de chose plus importante. »

Il se leva et sorti d'un petit pas rapide en passant à côté de son petit fils à qui il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Celui-ci s'était changé depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un col roulé noir à moitié dissimuler sous un ample manteau à fourrure. Il portait un sac de voyage dans une main et un autre dans le dos. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, il retira de ses oreilles un casque étrange, d'où s'échappait quelques volutes de mélodie.

\- « Je pars en mission pour quelques jours. Déclara-t-il de bout en blanc. Je t'ai rapporté ton sac avec l'ensemble des affaires que tu avais sur toi le jour du combat. Je suppose que tu en auras besoin maintenant. »

Les yeux ronds, je le regardai s'avancer dans la pièce, déposer son sac sur le fauteuil et retirer de son dos mon sac de voyage en cuir, ainsi que mes armes qu'il posa au pied de mon lit avant de fouiller son propre sac pour en sortir les vêtements que je portais le jour de l'attaque.

\- « Je… heu, tentais-je de répondre ébahie. Je te remercie. Je pensais les avoir perdu… Merci infiniment. »

Alors qu'il déposait les derniers vêtements sur la couverture, je vis avec étonnement Jeyscra se diriger vers lui. J'allais le stopper dans son geste lorsque je le vis faire un mouvement pour lui toucher le dos, mais remarqué avec des yeux écarquillé de surprise que mon ami, au lieu de leur mordre, s'agrippa à son avant bras pour monter sur son épaule.

\- « Je pense qu'elle m'apprécie. J'ai été le seul à pouvoir l'approcher durant ton « absence ». »

\- « Il… il s'appel Jeyscra et je suis étonnée. Il est habituellement terriblement teigneux envers tout le monde sauf moi. »

Je remarquai un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage fermer du mage alors qu'il flattait le petit dragon qui se tenait fièrement sur son épaule. Après quelques instant, il le prit d'une main, le souleva et le reposa près de moi avant de s'éloigner.

\- « Repose toi, me dit il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'en aller. »

Je rester longuement silencieuse après son départ avant de me mettre prudemment sur mes jambes pour ranger mes affaires et changer de tenue. En fouillant mon sac, je retrouvai un simple pantalon et un t-shirt, ouvert dans le dos, par où mes ailes pourrait passer sans être comprimer par le tissus, que j'enfilai sans attendre plus longtemps, contente de me retrouver enfin dans une tenue bien plus agréable.

* * *

Voila déjà la fin. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis.

J'entame rapidement le prochain chapitre, mais ne sais pas lorsqu'il va être finit car j'entame la semaine prochaine les festivitées des examens T.T (malheur à moir, je voudrais encore quelques jours de plus)

BONNE ANNEE à tous et on se retrouve l'année prochaine pour le chapitre suivant. Passez un bon réveillon de nouvel an. Je vous souhaites plein de bonheur et de bonne chose pour 2016.

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	9. Nouvelle demeure

[Fairy Tail: Fanfiction: L'avancée des ombres: Chapitre 8]

Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul les personnages inventé et le déroulement de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Vous avez dû vous dire que j'avais abandonné l'écriture de cette histoire. Dans un sens, vous n'avez pas eu tout à fait tord étant donné qu'entre mes examen de janvier et ceux de juin, je n'ai, absolument pas eu le temps d'ouvrir un document Word pour entamer ce nouveau chapitre de l'histoire. Mais cela en valait le coup puisque j'ai réussi mon année de kiné avec succès et passe à la prochaine étape.

Mais ensuite je me suis retrouvée devant mon ordinateur, l'inspiration au bout des doigts et les mots m'ont manqué alors que je cherchais comment tourner ces phrases qui aujourd'hui sont exposé à vos yeux. Je m'excuse d'avance si vous sentez dans celui ci quelques hésitation de style, ou quelques lourdeur d'écriture. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre dans le bain de mon style d'écriture (mais rassurez-vous. c'est en pratiquant que cela revient).

Comme pour dans les chapitre précédent, je fais ma petite annonce recherche pour quelqu'un qui saurait m'aider au niveau orthographe.

Sur ces dernières phrases, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.

* * *

Nouvelle demeure

Au dehors, un vent doux soufflait, soulevant dans les airs les feuilles mortes jonchant le paysage de Magnolia. Tel un partenaire de ballet, il les enserrait dans ses bras et les lançait vers le ciel, dans de multiple pirouette, les laissait redescendre en douceur avant de les chasser d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et comme mue d'un sentiment, elles le fuyaient, timides à son regard et se recouchaient au sol, faignant de leur candeur une innocente pudeur. Telle des ballerines, elles se remettaient gracieusement debout et sautillait sur le sol par petit bond de gazelle, se regroupant prudemment en espérant échapper au regard de leur prince taquin. Mais qu'importe leur nombre, il parvenait à les emporter toutes dans ses extravagance.

De temps à autre, un oiseau freluquet s'ajoutait à la ronde, enrôlé contre son gré dans une représentation burlesque d'un ballet de danse. Bousculé par les bourrasques, il luttait pour se sortir du courant d'air et reprendre son vol tranquille. Parfois, il se posait à même le sol, serrant contre ses flancs ses petites ailes et sautillant pour se mettre à l'abri.

Assise à la fenêtre de ma petite chambre de soin, j'observais de mes yeux de reptile la danse d'automne qui régnait au dehors. Ça avait toujours été ma saison préférée. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Mais les couleurs que prenait la nature au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'écoulait me paraissaient chaudes et accueillante, comme un une mère au coin du feu qui tricote un pull en prévision de l'hiver pour son enfant. La chaleur tiède et légère m'embrassait et me faisait frissonner du plaisir de me glisser le soir sous une couverture chaude. Pourtant, l'automne annonçait l'arrivé du froid mordant qui, lorsque tu te couchais le soir au coin de ton feu de camp, dans l'espoir d'en tirer un peu de réconfort, te mordait la peau, te glaçait les os et le sang et te laissait grelottante dans la nuit noir. De la faim qui t'assaillait quand tu ne parvenais pas à tuer le gibier que tu avais passé des heures à traquer… De la mort lente que tu espérais chaque jour éloigner un peu plus en priant pour que le printemps revienne rapidement te réconforter.

Voila déjà quatre semaine que je m'étais réveillée dans cette chambre de l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Je ne m'étais pas beaucoup mélangé au mage, ne troquant ma pièce pour la salle commune qu'à de rare occasion. J'avais préférer marcher de temps à autre seule, en m'aventurant dans les différents couloires qui s'offraient à moi. Mais je revenais toujours bien vite, affaiblie et morte de fatigue. J'avais la visite journalière de Wendy qui venait s'enquérir de ma santé, auscultait mon aile et me donnait quelques indications avant de repartir. Parfois, elle s'asseyait sur une chaise avec son petit chat blanc et attendait patiemment sans un mot. Quand cela arrivait, je savais que les mages avaient une nouvelle fois entrepris de se battre et qu'elle trouvait refuge auprès de moi.

Depuis le jour de mon réveille, je n'avais revu le maître de la guilde qu'à de rare occasion, dans l'embrasure d'une porte ou discutant avec l'un ou l'autre de ses mages. Il n'était pas revenu me voir. Tout comme son petit fils. Je le savais revenu de mission lorsque je le voyais dans la salle commune, assis au balcon. Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, ses yeux perçant observaient minutieusement les autres mages. Puis il disparaissait à nouveau quelques jours.

Me levant de ma chaise, je m'étirai de toute ma longueur, étendant mes ailes nouvellement libérées de toutes leurs envergures.

\- _« Tu ne devrais plus avoir trop de gêne à les mouvoir_ , m'avait dit Wendy en défaisant les bandage qui me maintenais « prisonnière ». _La fracture est entièrement guérie, mais si tu ressens la moindre douleur, prévient moi_ , avait-elle ajouté.

Sous la réserve, elle m'avait cependant fortement déconseillé de t'enter de prendre mon envol avant quelque jours, le temps que les muscles se fortifie et que mon agilité ne revienne. Suivant ses recommandations, je rongeais mon frein, attendant avec impatience le moment où je pourrais être entièrement libre.

D'un pas moyennement assuré encore, mon compagnon sur l'épaule, je me dirigeai vers la porte et sorti de mon refuge. Il était l'heure pour moi de manger. Je parcourus lentement le couloir, une main restant contre le mur au cas où je tanguerais. Mais j'arrivai jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune et me dirigeai directement vers une table laissée vide, munie d'une chaise. Légèrement isolée des autres de la pièce, elle se trouvait non loin du bar. Depuis le début de mon rétablissement, j'avais pris l'habitude de m'y asseoir pour manger tranquillement. La Barmaid, n'eu même pas besoin de venir prendre commande, mon plat était déjà près et servi par sa jeune sœur. Tout les soir, à la même heure, je débarquais de mon pas mal assuré pour m'asseoir à l'écart et manger tranquillement en tête à tête avec Jeyscra qui attendait assis en face de moi à même la nappe que j'ai fini pour se régaler des quelques reste que je lui réservais.

Comme chaque soir, j'observai les quelques mages qui étaient présent. Quelques petit groupe discutaient gaiement, comme celui de Lucy, ou encore les trois mage que j'avais quelque fois vu traîner avec Luxus. Quelques mages étaient assis au bar, certains à plusieurs tables, rassemblant celles-ci pour plus de proximité. Et un, comme moi, était installé à l'écart, légèrement dans l'ombre et la tête appuyée contre le mur. Gajeel Redfox semblait somnolé alors que son petit chat assis à ses côté regardait le peuple de la guilde s'amuser gaiement. Un grincement à l'étage me fit relever les yeux. Je remarquai la porte en haut des escaliers qui s'était ouverte, laissant apparaître la grande stature de Luxus qui sortait, l'air renfrogné, suivit de Wendy, Mirajane et le maître de la guilde. Depuis mon arrivée, je les avais régulièrement vus sortir de ce local, sûrement un bureau ou une salle de réunion. Je me doutais même de leur sujet de discutions fréquente… Moi. J'avais déjà remarqué que Mirajane et Luxus était deux mage de confiance du maître. Les quelques fois où je l'avais vu s'absenter, il s'était dirigé automatiquement vers la jeune Barmaid pour lui laisser quelques instruction qu'il délivrait également à son petit fils lorsque celui-ci était présent. Et l'une des seules raison pour laquelle ils auraient des réunions privées avec la jeune soignante ne pouvait qu'être le patient étrange dont elle s'occupait en ce moment même.

Je n'avais pas revu Makarov Drear depuis qu'il était venu me voir dans ma chambre de soin, ni même son petit fils. Mais je savais que tout deux me surveillait de loin, m'observant discrètement lors des rares moments où je me promenais dans le bâtiment en tentant de me renforcer quelque peu. J'avais vu leurs yeux suivre chacun de mes mouvements, chacun de mes pas…

Alors que je les regardais tous les trois descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune, je croisai le regard de Luxus. Sérieux, presque sévère, il me fixait, me jaugeais du regard comme on analyse une enfant prise en fautes, cherchant quel serait la meilleur des punitions. Quelque peu perplexe, je fronçai les sourcils. Que s'étaient-ils dit là-haut ?

Poussant doucement mon assiette vers mon compagnon, je le laissai manger goulûment les quelques morceaux de viande restant tout en le caressant tendrement avant de me lever. A nouveau, je m'étirai de toute mon envergure, tendis la main à Jeyscra et me dirigeai lentement vers la porte de sortie. Depuis quelques jours, j'osais sortir un peu le soir dans la cours de la guilde, me glissant toujours dans les ombres du bâtiment afin de ne pas être vue par de quelconque passent. Je ne pouvais encore reprendre ma forme humaine… pas encore. Je devais attendre un peu que me aile se fortifie, tout comme pour le vol. M'asseyant dans l'herbe, je levai les yeux au ciel, observant les dernières lueurs du crépuscule et regardant les premières étoiles apparaître de leur lueur faiblarde dans ce firmament. Qu'il était bon de sentir le vent souffler doucement sur sa peau alors que l'on passait une bonne partie de ses jours enfermée.

Il allait me falloir encore quelques semaines pour récupérer un minimum de ma forme d'avant. Deux… peut-être trois. Mais après ça, je serais suffisamment forte pour reprendre la route. Il serait même temps alors pour moi de partir, de chercher après un endroit ou passer l'hiver, pour me trouver des quartiers à l'abri du prochain grand froid qui allait arriver. Je ne pourrai pas attendre plus, au risque de ne pas m'être rapproché suffisamment du sud pour y trouver un climat plus propice à ma condition. Je détestais l'hiver autant que j'aimais l'automne. Ayant un sang de reptile, j'avais tendance à avoir beaucoup de difficulté à me réchauffer lorsque l'hiver régnait en maître sur les terres du nord et préférais m'aventurer un peu plus dans le sud du continent pour espérer des températures moins basses.

Entendant quelque bruissement de feuilles, je me redressai dans l'herbe et regardai la silhouette imposante du dragon slayer s'avancer vers moi. Dans le silence le plus totale, il s'assit près de moi et leva lui aussi les yeux vers ce firmament étoilé qui nous surplombait.

\- _« Wendy nous à dis que ton aile était enfin guérie et ne nécessitait plus de soin constant…_ , déclarât-il abruptement en rompant le silence qui nous entourait »

Sans même savoir s'il pouvait me voir dans l'obscurité, je hochai de la tête en émettant un léger grognement. Alors c'était de cela qu'ils avaient discuté… mon état de santé. Maintenant que je n'étais plus considérée comme convalescente… qu'allait-il faire ? Peut-être voulaient-ils que je parte au plus vite, afin de laisser la place libre à d'autre futur blesser…

\- _« Je ne peux pour autant pas encore utiliser toutes mes facultés… elle m'a conseillé d'attendre encore un peu avant d'entamer un entraînement de remise en forme…_ ajoutais-je. _Il me faudra encore trois ou quatre jours pour pouvoir reprendre ma forme humanoïde… après cela je pourrai prendre la route, s'il en est nécessaire »_

 _\- « Hum hum, l'entendis-je légèrement rire. Il ne s'agit pas tout à fait de cela. En effet, tu vas pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie. Mais mon grand-père à proposé de te laisser une chambre de la guilde, le temps que tu te remettes sur pied. Il pense que tu auras plus d'intimité ainsi, et plus de confort_ , ajouta-il brièvement. »

Alors comme cela, il ne voulait pas me mettre à la porte… juste me proposer une autre alternative à l'infirmerie… le temps que je me retape…

\- _« Maintenant… si tu préfère, une fois que tu peux à nouveau changer d'apparence, partir, c'est ton choix. Quoi qu'il en est, il te propose de rester ici le temps que tu le voudras ou qu'il te faudra. »_

Je hochai la tête, sans répondre plus… que pouvais-je bien lui dire… « Oui je partirai, même si je n'ai pas d'endroits encore où aller » ? Ou bien « Merci, mais il faudra que je parte à un moment ou un autre… sans avoir pour autant déjà une destination précise »… De toute manière, je ne pourrai pas rester dans le coin… je n'étais pas mage… mais mercenaire… assassin à mes heures. Pas vraiment le genre de personne que l'on retrouve dans une guilde de cette trempe…

Après de longues minutes de silence, et sans un mot de plus, je vis le mage se remettre debout, épousseter son pantalon et se remettre en mouvement pour retourner vers les bâtiments de la guilde.

\- _« Merci »_ , soufflais-je alors qu'il était déjà loin. Mais je savais qu'il l'avait entendu.

La soirée avait continué sur la même touche de calme et de solitude. Quelques que heures après cet échange, je m'étais moi aussi dirigé vers le bâtiment, évitant au maximum de croiser des personnes et était allé me coucher pour l'une des dernière fois dans ce lit d'hôpital qui était aujourd'hui une sorte de refuge.

* * *

Debout au milieu de ma chambre, j'observais mes quelques affaires rassemblée sur le lit. C'était le grand jour… et j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas avoir attendu suffisamment longtemps… peur de ne pas avoir encore suffisamment de force physique pour pouvoir supporter le changement. Pourtant Wendy était venue me voir au petit matin, mobilisant mon aile et m'auscultant de la tête au pied avant de m'annoncer, fière, que je devrais supporter une telle transformation sans risque pour ma santé. Pourtant, j'étais là maintenant, debout devant ce lit, avec une boule au ventre m'empêchant de me concentrer. Mes yeux dévièrent sur Jeyscra qui, assis sur l'oreiller, me regardait fixement, la queue se balançant de gauche à droite. Voyant que je le fixais à présent, il émit un léger cri en secouant ces aile, l'air de dire « Et bien quoi ».

Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Sans réponse de ma part, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la Barmaid qui venait sûrement s'enquérir de mes préparatifs. Elle me regarda sans un mot quelques instant puis détailla mes affaires et la chambre que j'avais rangé entièrement quelques minutes au par avant. Tout était près… sauf moi.

Me concentrant, je fermai les yeux et laissai mon corps agir de lui-même. La douleur m'envahi directement. Aiguë et lancinante, elle pulsait dans mon corps entier alors que les os se brisait, se modifiait, que ma peau se déchirait pour laisser le passage aux ergo et aux appendices qui disparaissaient dessous. Je m'appuyai contre la table, laissant échapper un râle sourd qui s'échappait de ma gorge alors que je sentais les muscles se torde et se détordre pour retrouver ensuite leur forme et leur place.

Quand enfin la douleur s'envola, je senti une main fraîche passer dans mon dos, apaisant la souffrance qui m'avait engloutie l'espace de quelques dizaine de seconde. Mirajane s'était rapprochée de moi, m'aidant à me redresser tant bien que mal. Je la vis ouvrir la bouche, articuler des mots, mais les sons qui parvinrent à mes oreilles étaient étouffés par les battements rapides de mon cœur. D'un signe de tête, je lui signifiai que ça allait et soufflai bruyamment. Je me redressai ensuite totalement, étirai mes épaules et mon dos et ramassai mes quelques sacs en enfilant mon grand manteau.

\- _« Je suis prête »_ , lui dis-je sans plus attendre alors que mon compagnon se hissait sur mon bras. _« Allons-y ! »_

Nous sortîmes toutes deux de la chambre et nous dirigeâmes directement vers la porte d'entrée de la guilde. Quelques heures au par avant, le maître état venu me voir, m'annonçant que la chambre qui m'était réservé à Fairy Hill était prête à m'accueillir dés que j'en aurais envie. Il m'avait également expliqué que le bâtiment ne se trouvait pas au même endroit que le quartier générale de la guilde, mais sur un des anciens cites du bâtiment. Il n'avait pas été reconstruit près du Qg à la suite de son déménagement afin de protéger les résidents d'être à tout bout de champs dérangé par le chahut constant des mages se bagarrant.

Nous sortîmes du petit parc entourant la guilde pour nous retrouver dans une rue calme ou quelques petites habitations bordaient la rue de part et d'autre. Mirajane se dirigea directement vers le centre ville, m'expliquant que c'était le chemin le plus rapide. Je la suivis silencieusement, remontant ma capuche sur la tête, cachant ainsi le petit dragon qui s'était glissé dans ma nuque.

Nous avançâmes dans les rues de magnolia, allant à droite, puis à gauche. Je ne regardai que peu les bâtiments qui m'entourais, ne prenant note que de quelques point de repère afin de ne pas me perdre en retour. Nous passâmes devant une place de marché, bondée d'habitant venu faire leur cours, devant une église, une sorte d'hôtel imposant par sa taille et ce que je supposais être l'hôtel de ville de Magnolia.

\- _« Nous y voici_ , déclara Mirajane. _Ce n'est pas très grand, mais Fairy Hill accueil les plus jeune de nos mage, ainsi que ceux qui non pas le loisir d'être locataire ou propriétaire d'un appartement ou d'une maison. Il y a en tout une vingtaine de chambre, six salle de bain, une salle commune et une petite cuisine, bien que peu de résident ici savent cuisiner. La plus part vienne à la guilde pour manger. »_

Nous étions face à une bâtisse de pierre. Plus longue que haute, elle était constituée d'une partie centrale, rectangulaire, prolongée par deux aile de chaque côté. Un petit jardin bien entretenu l'entourait avec ci et là quelque table et chaise, ainsi que des jeux. Pas de décoration excessive, pas de fleure. Juste de l'herbe et quelque plage terrassée. Mirajane ouvrit la grille et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit avant de m'inviter à entrer.

Le couloir me parut sombre pour mes yeux habitué à la lumière extérieure et il me fallut quelques battements de paupière pour parvenir à voir mon environnement. Rien de très pompeux, juste un petit meuble ou reposait un vase de fleure, une armoire à chaussure et une série de petit crochet ou pendait différente clé.

\- _« Bien évidement, il y a quelque règle à respecter. Tout d'abord, dans ce couloir, il est préférable d'y retirer ses chaussures d'extérieur pour enfiler des chaussons. Tu n'es pas obligée de laisser tes chaussures ici. Si tu le désire, tu peux les ranger dans ta chambre. Du moment que tu ne marche pas avec à l'intérieur. Il y a également un porte clé où les plus habitué laissent les leur pour ne pas les perdre lorsqu'ils sont ici. Il y a un crochet pour chaque chambre. Le numéro de l'un correspond au numéro de l'autre. »_

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, et ouvrit la porte suivante. Nous nous avançâmes alors dans ce qui devait être la salle commune ou quelques mages étaient installés. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais il y avait une table assez grande, quelques fauteuils et table basse et une petite baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Du côté droit, je remarquai un escalier qui montait à l'étage et sur la gauche, l'ouverture d'une porte donnait sur une cuisine simple et rangée. En montant à l'étage, nous arrivâmes devant une grande mezzanine en bois où se dressaient plusieurs bibliothèques remplie de livre divers. Sur la gauche, juste avant d'entrer dans la mezzanine s'ouvrait un petit couloir. En entrant dans celui-ci, je remarquai tout de suite deux porte imposante de chaque côté.

\- _« Ici ce sont les chambres. À droite c'est le couloir des garçons et à gauche celui des filles. Nous tenons à respecter un minimum de pudeur pour les plus jeunes. Il n'est pas questions ici de mélanger filles et garçons. Ta chambre est la numéro 18_ , ajouta-t-elle en me tendant un jeu de trois clé. _Les trois salle de bain des filles sont au fond du couloire. Je te laisse découvrir. Si tu as le moindre problème ou une question, n'hésite pas à demander. »_

Sur ces mots, je pris les clé et la regardai partir d'un petit pas tranquille. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de gauche et tentai de l'ouvrir. Mais elle résista. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait un verrouillage de la porte. Regardant les clé que j'avais en main et en choisi une. Je tentai de l'insérer dans la serrure et n'y arrivai pas. Je n'avais jamais de chance. En prenant la deuxième, je réitérai l'opération et… ho miracle, elle coulissa à merveille et bientôt un petit cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Le couloir qui se dévoila à mes yeux était long… très très long… je devais être à l'entrée de l'une des deux ailes qui entourait le bâtiment. Ma chambre était la numéro 18. En regardant la première porte sur ma droite, je le numéro gravé à même le bois. Sur ma gauche, il y avait le numéro 12. J'en déduisis que les nombre paire était à gauche. M'avançant dans le couloir, j'allai jusqu'à la porte numérotée 18 et choisi entre les deux dernière clé celle qui ouvrirait la porte. Par chance, ce fut la bonne et j'entrai dans ce qui allait être ma nouvelle demeures pour un temps.

Refermant la porte derrière moi, je détaillai la pièce. C'était simple, mais élégant. Un lit, un bureau, une table de nuit, un coffre et une porte donnant fort probablement sur un petit dressing. Je posai mes affaires sur le matelas et ouvrit les tentures. La grande fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière du jardin. Alors voila où j'allais à présent vivre…

* * *

Vous voila déjà à la fin de ce 8ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ou pas trop déçus. Le chapitre suivant est déjà quasiment près. L'écriture est fini et il est en cours de relecture pour les éventuelles fautes de frappes, incohérence et autres. J'entamerai d'ici peu le chapitre 10 en suivant les idées d'écritures que j'ai déjà inscrit sur la page word du document.

N'oubliez pas qu'un petit message fait toujours plaisir à l'hauteur. Cela montre que des gens le lise et apprécie ou dés-apprécie son "oeuvre".

Je remercie d'ailleurs les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé une review pour les deux dernier chapitre posté. Cela m'a fait énormément de plaisir et c'est en pensant à vous que j'ai réalisé l'écriture de celui-ci.

Je vous fait plein de bisous et vous dis à bientôt.


	10. Propositions

[Fairy Tail Fanfiction: L'avancée des Ombres: chapitre 9]

Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul les personnages inventé et le déroulement de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction après un petit séjour dans votre Bretagne.

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une aide pour l'orthographe.

Et je vous laisse sans plus de balbla à ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

* * *

 **Propositions**

Magnolia… en cet après midi, je me promenais calmement dans la cité où était logé Fairy Tail. La ville n'était pas la plus grande que j'avais vu, mais elle n'avait rien à envié aux autres citée que j'avais pus visité à mesure de mes périples. En à peine quelque heures de marche, j'avais fais un petit tour rapide de la ville, découvrant qu'à son nord elle était bordée d'un grand lac que surplombaient au loin quelques montagnes. Un canal la traversait presque de part en part, lui donnant un petit air de ville flottante. Les maisons et immeuble qui la construisait était simple, d'architecture européenne et en pierre grisâtre surplombée de tuile rouge. Quelques une seulement se démarquaient du lot en apparaissant avec des façade repeinte en des couleurs extravagantes tel que l'orange, le rouge, le bleu, ou encore un rose presque rouge pastel… mais cela donnait un ensemble agréable à regarder. J'avais repéré la gare ferroviaire qui la desservait, un petit bâtiment de bain public proposant des bassins alimentés par des sources thermales de la région. Une église était placée quasiment au centre de la ville, dominant de son cloché les plus hauts bâtiments. Il y avait autour de la place du marché divers magasin proposant en vente nourriture, boisson, bijoux, vêtement, livres…

Alors que je marchais le long du quai, je remarquai la jeune mage blonde, Lucy, qui avançait d'un pas léger sur le muret en pierre, accompagnée d'un étrange petit bonhomme de neige. Alors que je la croisai, elle me fixa légèrement, interrogative et surprise. M'avait-elle reconnue sous ma forme humaine ? Ou était-elle surprise de découvrir un visage nouveau dans une rue qu'elle avait l'air de fréquenter régulièrement ? Nous nous croisâmes sans un mot et je continuai mon chemin, portant dans les bras un sac remplis de quelques ingrédients qui me serviront à faire un repas léger pour le soir.

Marchant d'un pas mesuré, je commençai à me sentir lasse et affaiblie. Peut-être ma promenade du jour commençait à durer un peu trop longtemps pour le peu de résistance que mon corps avait pus retrouver depuis mon réveille. Quelques peu étourdie, je posai mes charges au pied du mur et m'assis sur le muret, respirant profondément en attendant que ma vue cesse de m'indiquer que le monde devenu fou tournait et retournait dans tout les sens.

\- « _On a un coup de mou ?_ , déclara une voix qui retenti non loin de moi. _Lorsque l'on sort d'un coma il vaut mieux y aller mollo tout de même._ »

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, je vis Luxus Drear debout, au coin de la rue d'en face, ses écouteurs autour du coup. Sans que je parvienne à le retenir, un grondement sourd s'éleva de ma gorge en réponse à ces quelques propos sarcastique. Je n'ajoutai rien, me contentant de reposer mon regard sur le sol devant moi. Je l'entendis marcher. En quelques pas, il traversa la rue et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

\- « _Ca va aller_ , dis-je d'une petite voix, _juste un coup de fatigue… je me suis promenée un peu plus longtemps que je n'aurais dû le faire._ »

Il resta silencieux quelques instant, mais je le sentais me scruter, m'observer de ses yeux claire. Il me surprit lorsque je le vis se lever, ramasser mes affaires et me tendre la main.

\- « _Allons boire un verre. Tu seras mieux installée sur une chaise qu'ici et avaler quelque chose te sera bénéfique_ », dit-il simplement alors que je le regardais en haussant un sourcil.

En soupirant, je posai ma main dans la sienne et me levai sans trop de difficulté. Sur de lui, il m'emmena à sa suite à travers les avenues et les rue de Magnolia jusqu'à un pub au couleur claire où il entra en saluant le personnel qui travaillait. De toute évidence, à la manière dont le barmaid et les serveurs lui répondirent, c'était un habitué. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à une table, dans le fond du local et s'appuya contre le mur. Je m'assis à côté de lui sur la banquette et observai le lieu. Des murs d'une couleur pourpre chaude, des boiseries, de la même couleur que le parquet et le bois qui constituait les tables, les chaises et le bar, l'agrémentant de lourde tenture sombre, tels les rideaux d'un théâtre et toute une série de cadre avec les photos ancienne de personnage célèbre, de chanteur, mannequin, acteur, mage. Le tout donnait une allure rustique agréable au regard et chaleureuse. J'eu, durant quelques seconde l'impression d'être de retour en Angleterre, dans ces tavernes de Londres ou les gens se pressaient aux heures de midi pour boire et manger un « Fish and chips » typiquement régional. Je n'y avais pas passé beaucoup de temps… juste ce qu'il fallait pour réaliser la demande d'un riche commanditaire.

\- « _Je vous sers ?_ , demanda une jeune femme aux court cheveux roux de feu.

\- « _Un whisky_ », demanda Luxus avant de se tourner vers moi, en attendant ma réponse

\- « _Un thé 'Earl Grey' pour moi_ »

Une fois que la jeune femme fut partie, le silence retomba sur la table… lourd, pesant. Je sentais qu'il avait mille et une choses qu'il voulait aborder. Ce ne fut que lorsque nos deux commande arriva qu'il osa briser le silence.

\- « _Que penses-tu faire maintenant ? Reprendre ton boulot ? Faire une pause ? Sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai quelques peu fouiller tes affaires en quête d'un nom ou d'une adresse à contacter en cas de problème…_ »

\- « _Je suis seule… plus personnes ne m'attend quelque part… en fait il n'y en a jamais eu. J'aviserai une fois que j'aurai récupérer… mais il y a des chances pour que je descende assez loin dans le sud pour fuir les fraîches températures que l'hiver amènera d'ici quelques semaines. Puis j'aviserai sur place… tout dépend des clients…_ »

Il acquiesça de la tête, l'air peu d'accord sur mon point de vue.

\- « _Et pourquoi pas faire une pause… tu n'es pas obliger de continuer un métier pareille. Pourquoi ne pas te poser à un endroit, vivre une vie plus stable ?_ »

\- « _Je fais déjà une pause… pour me rétablir. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps inactive… Il ne suffit pas de se dire « j'arrête, je raccroche » pour pouvoir tourner la page… ce n'est pas aussi simple_ , répondis-je simplement en tournant dans ma tasse, laissant le breuvage refroidir doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, portant à ses lèvres son verre et buvant quelques gorgées.

\- « _Redoutes-tu tant que ça de me voir partir ?_ », ajoutais-je avec une touche d'amusement. « _Ne t'en fais pas… étant donné l'état dans lequel je suis, mon dépars ne sera pas pour demain…_ , continuais-je plus sombre »

Je l'entendis grogner et le silence retomba à nouveau entre nous et s'étendis jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tous deux terminé nos boissons et nous nous levâmes. Luxus se dirigea droit vers le comptoir et laissa tomber quelque pièce sur le bois vernis avant de se diriger vers la sortir en saluant de la main le personnel de l'établissement. En se levant, il avait repris mes affaires et, avant de passer le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers moi, m'invitant à le suivre. Nous avançâmes dans les rues d'un pas calme et je reconnu bien vite les rues qui menait à Fairy Hill. Lorsqu'il arriva devant, je le vis sortir une clé, et ouvrir la porte sans aucune difficulté.

\- « _Repose toi encore aujourd'hui… je viendrai te chercher demain à l'aube. Tu ne pourras pas te renforcer seul… tu as besoin d'un adversaire pour te combattre_ , me dit-il de sa voix grave et sérieuse. _Je n'admettrai pas de refus. Tu veux repartir pour ton boulot ? alors il faudra d'abord que tu me prouve que tu es capable de combattre tes adversaires._ »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il referma la porte, laissant mes affaires dans la cuisine. Comment pouvait-il diable partir ainsi après avoir pris une décision sans même me demander si j'étais d'accord… surtout que cela me concerne directement.

Ce soir là, après avoir, comme un automate, manger, m'être laver, je me retrouvai couchée dans le petit lit de Fairy Hills à fixer le plafond, attendant que le sommeil m'emporte.

* * *

Je marchais sur un sentier, dans un paysage rural. Autour de moi il y avait multitude de champs, de prés ou paissaient du bétail gras et en bonne santé. Quelques ferme s'élevaient ci et là dans le paysage. J'avançais doucement en me délectant du calme qui régnait. Au loin, de grande montagne s'érigeait vers le ciel, le pointe disparaissant derrière une couche épaisse et ouatée de nuage claire. Le paysage me paraissait splendide et agréable à vivre.

Puis je remarquai une forme sombre et immense sortir des nuages et descendre lentement vers le sol. Je reconnu tout de suite un dragon, gigantesque et sombre. Il fut vite suivit par une dizaine d'autre de son espèce, assombrissant d'un coup la luminosité. La bête de tête arriva bientôt à ma hauteur et descendis brutalement pour venir se poser face à moi. Il hurla, faisant trembler la terre et s'avança, vif et souple pour sa masse. Dans un cri équivalent, je vis plusieurs mage, apparu de nulle part, foncer sur lui et ses congénères, près à en découdre. Prenant sur moi, je sortis mes deux katanas et m'élançai également vers les monstres, me motivant mentalement à ne pas rebrousser chemin pour fuir.

Bientôt le paysage tranquille et serein que j'avais contemplé quelques minutes au par avant n'était plus qu'un marrais bourbeux jonché de cadavre et de sang. Des chaires déchiquetées jonchaient les champs et les habitations en feu portaient à mes oreilles les cris d'agonie de ses occupants. Je me retrouvai bien vite la seule encore debout, face à ces bêtes gigantesques. Seul contre tous… le courage m'abandonna et je tombai à genou, résignée à la mort certaine qui allait m'emporter dans les minutes qui suivraient. Levant les yeux, je regardai le premier dragon. Une créature immensément grande, noir, parcourue de lueur bleu. Il me paraissait le connaître, mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps alors que sa gueule béante se penchait sur moi pour me dévorer.

Me redressant d'un coup en hurlant, je me retrouvai assise dans une chambre… ma chambre, elle dans laquelle je venais d'emménager… trempée de sueur, je regardai autour de moi, le souffle court et saccadé et me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait ni dragon, ni cadavre… qu'il s'agissait d'un simple cauchemar comme il m'arrivait souvent ces temps ci d'en faire. Par les rideaux entrouverts, je remarquai la lueur pâle du petit matin et me forçai à me lever, malgré la fatigue qui m'accablait. La journée allait être longue.

Comme chaque matin depuis bien des années, la journée commença avec la douleur de la transformation afin de reprendre une forme humanoïde plus discrète et passe partout. Après m'être habillée à la va vite avec mes vêtement de voyage, j'avalai un repas frugale tout aussi rapidement et emplis mon outre d'eau ainsi qu'un sac de peau de viande séchée et de pain. Alors que je récupérai mes armes, je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur le dragon slayer de la foudre. Sans un mot, il attendit que j'enfile mes bottes de cuirs tannée lacée sur toute la hauteur de mes mollets.

Lorsque nous sortîmes dans la rue, la lueur du soleil pointait à peine au dessus de la cime des arbres qui bordait la cité. Alors que je m'attendais à ce que nous partions vers la guilde, Luxus emprunta un autre chemin qui nous mena bien vite hors des habitations, dans la campagne la plus calme. Nous traversâmes d'un pas rapide une forêt épaisse et sombre avant de déboucher sur une clairière vaste où broutait en ce début de journée, quelques biches. Nous remarquant bien vite, je les vis s'enfuir de leur bon gracieux jusqu'à s'enfoncer parmi les troncs d'arbre épais qui bordait l'autre bout de leur pâturage.

Déposant le sac qu'il portait sur le dos, Luxus retira sa lourde veste de fourrure et la déposa à même le sol. Il m'invita d'un geste de la main de faire de même et me tourna le dos en s'avançant dans l'herbe fraîche et humide. M'exécutant, je posai mon sac, mes armes et longue cape de voyage qui, jusqu'à présent, me couvrait. Au côté gauche de la clairière, là ou s'élevait une immense falaise, je remarquai une fine cascade qui s'écoulait dans un bassin large d'où sortait une rivière calme.

\- « _Pour commencer, il faut te remettre dans l'endurance physique. Ton corps a été affaibli par des semaines d'alitement forcé, tu vas donc devoir remettre en marche ton organisme. On va commencer léger : de la course à pied, de la méditation et de la nage. Demain je veux que tu apporte ta tenue de bain._ »

À peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il envoya vers moi un éclaire, le faisant tomber à quelques centimètre de mes pieds en me disant simplement « _Cours !_ ». Me dérobant, je commençai à courir silencieusement d'un trot rythmé par ma respiration. Je longeai les bords de la clairière, faisant ainsi un tour complet, puis deux. Parfois un éclaire venait tomber non loin de moi et j'entendais dans le souffle du vent la voix du mage m'indiquer d'aller plus vite, d'aller à droite, à gauche, de faire demi tour… après un temps interminable, j'entendis clairement un « stop » retenir et m'arrêtai avec plaisir, le souffle cours et le corps en sueur malgré la fraîcheur de la journée. Le soleil était remonté dans le ciel et baignait de sa lumière l'herbe verte qui m'entourait. Je bus quelque gorgée à mon outre et allai rejoindre Luxus au centre même de ce qu'il avait transformé en piste d'entraînement. Sans un mot, il s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Je le regardai quelques minutes avant de faire de même. Pas très douée pour resté immobile, il ne fallut que quelque minutes avant que je me retrouve à gigoter en tentant de bien m'asseoir, de remettre mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, de tirer un peu le corset qui enserrait mon torse, … Je n'arrêtai mon manège qu'en entendant un soupir exaspéré venant de mon voisin et tentai de me concentrer.

Je me centrai d'abord sur la respiration, tentant de la maîtriser. J'inspirai lentement, puis expirai longuement et réinitialisai le processus… inspirer, expirer… inspirer, expirer… progressivement, je senti le vide se faire en moi, mon attention uniquement centrer sur l'air qui entrait et sortait par mes narines, le petit souffle qu'il faisait. A un moment, je ne saurai dire quand, mais je me rendis compte que j'écoutais également mon environnement, l'eau qui frappait la surface du bassin, qui ruisselait dans la rivière, le bruissement des feuilles d'automne sous la brise qui s'élevait. J'entendis également des pas, léger, presque silencieux. Sans ouvrir les yeux, j'inspirai profondément, tentant de capter l'odeur de l'animal. Au début je ne senti rien, puis le vent tourna quelque peut, apportant à mes narine une douce saveur de biche. Sans doute avions nous été suffisamment silencieux et tranquille depuis quelques temps pour qu'elles nous pensent parti. J'abandonnai les petit pas feutré pour écouter un bruissement lointain et régulier comme les palles d'un moulin qui brasse l'air. Le cri d'un aigle m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau volant au loin. Ignorant ces deux intervenants, je poursuivais mon écoute, tendant l'oreille aux moindres petits sons qui m'entourait.

Au début, je n'entendis rien… sauf un bourdonnement incessant… puis je me rendis compte que ce bourdonnement n'était pas rien, mais tout. Il comprenait le bruit du vent, le bruit de l'herbe, le bruit de la biche, de l'oiseau, mais également celui des insectes qui grouillait à mes pieds, de ceux qui grimpait sur les troncs d'arbres, mangeait des feuilles, fouillait dans la terre… c'était le bourdonnement de la vie, celui que nos oreille, habituée à l'entendre, nous cache pour se concentrer sur les sons inhabituelle, ou ceux qui lui paraisse suspect.

En ouvrant les yeux après de longues heures à être restée assise à même le sol, je remarquai que Luxus n'était plus là et le soleil entamait déjà son déclin progressif vers l'horizon. Je me levai, raide et courbaturée et m'étirai, cherchant du regard où avait bien pu aller le dragon slayer… je remarquai vite que ses affaires étaient toujours présente. Me fiant à mon flaire, je traversai le pré et me dirigeai vers la cascade où je remarquai une silhouette floue nageant dans le bassin. En me voyant, il sorti de l'eau et s'avança vers moi avec sa serviette sur l'épaule.

\- « _Je vois que tu as fini. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Demain on rajoute un peu de nage._ »

Sans un mot de plus, il parti se sécher, signifiant par là qu'il en avait fini et que je pouvais disposer. Je retournai près de mes affaires et, en attendant qu'il me rejoigne, mangeai un morceau de pain et de viande.

La journée se termina vite, exténuée et les autres ne furent que peut différente. Course à pied, méditation et natation. Et, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, je reprenais des forces, tenais plus longtemps dans ma course à pied, étais moins essoufflée, et nageais sous forme humanoïde comme sous forme reptilienne.

\- « _Pour renforcer ton aile blessée_ » m'avait-il dit, alors que je haussais un sourcils face à sa demande quelque peut étrange. « _Ton aile blessée à besoin de se remuscler avant que tu ne puisses prendre ton envole… le meilleur moyen est la nage. Utilise là dans l'eau de la même manière que si tu volais. La résistance de l'eau sera plus importante pour travailler ta musculature et tu éviteras de te casser la gueule en cas de faiblesse._ »

Et en effet… le soir même, au moment d'aller me coucher, j'avais remarqué que mes muscles étaient douloureux et raide… il avait grandement besoin de cette rééducation.

Au milieu de la deuxième semaine, alors que nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver à l'air d'entraînement, je fus surprise de n'y trouver personne. M'asseyant dans l'herbe après avoir déposer mes affaires, j'entrepris de l'attendre. Après tout, j'avais moi-même été en retard de quelques minutes un matin. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque ce ne fut pas la silhouette du dragon slayer de la foudre que je vis arriver, mais celle de Gajeel Redfox et de Panther Lily. Il avait l'air bougon.

\- « _Luxus ne viendra pas… Une urgence. Il m'a demandé de venir le remplacer,_ déclara-t-il simplement en me dépassant.

Il laissa tomber son sac un peu plus loin et retira la veste sans manche longue et élimé qu'il portait au dessus d'un t-shirt sombre et d'un baggy claire dont les bas était rentré dans ses rangers. Je me levai et retirer moi aussi mon manteau et entamai ma course habituelle. Je fus d'autant plus étonnée lorsque je le vis me rattraper de son pas lourd pour ensuite se calquer à ma vitesse, les cheveux relevé et attaché par un bandeau qu'il avait noué autour de son front. Silencieusement, il me suivit comme mon ombre, courant presque dans mes pas. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsque je m'arrêtai et haussa un sourcil alors que je commençais à défaire le laçage de mon pantalon.

\- « _On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?_ », me demanda-t-il quelque peut perplexe.

\- « _Hé bien… avec Luxus, une fois que j'ai fini de courir, il me fais nager dans le bassin pour renforcer mon aile blessée…_ »

\- « _Changement de programme aujourd'hui alors. Pas de nage. On va commencer le combat_ , déclara-t-il en commençant à s'étirer légèrement les bras. _Quel sont tes affinité ? Corps à corps ? Magie ? Arme ?_ »

Haussant les sourcils, je refis le laçage de mon pantalon et desserrai le haut et l'arrière de mon corsage dans le but de laisser la place pour le passage de mes ails. Je retirai également mes bottes de voyage sous le regard interloqué du mage. Ensuite commença cette souffrance habituelle de mes transformations pour me laisser essoufflée sous ma forme reptilienne.

\- « _En générale_ , dis-je entre deux souffle, _j'ai tendance à combattre sous cette forme ci… soit en corps à corps… soit avec mes katanas_ »

\- « _Alors sort les_ , répondit-il, pas plus impressionné par mon allure. _Si tu les perds en combat, on ne s'arrête pas. Tu enchaîne au corps à corps._ »

Suivant ses conseilles, je ramassai les deux fourreaux et en sorti leur lame. Alors que je m'apprêtai à me retourner, j'eu une étrange sensation de danger et je fis un bon de côté alors qu'un pilier de métal s'abattait juste à l'endroit où je me trouvais. Me retournant vers Gajeel, le regard outré, j'étais prête à lui renvoyer une remarque cinglante lorsque je vis une boule de poils noirs me foncer dessus. Je déviai le petit chat d'un mouvement d'aile et fit un bon en arrière, prenant la pose d'attaque. Tronc à demi penché, les jambes écartée tant latéralement que d'avant en arrière, les ailes écartée, prête à l'envole et les Katana paré à l'attaque. Gajeel et Lily me faisaient face, eux aussi en position d'attaque.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, nous défiant du regard. J'attendis qu'ils fassent le premier pas, mais aucun d'eux n'agit, attendant que je m'avance, alors je fis un pas sur le côté, puis un deuxième et un troisième, j'avançai de côté, les contournant, testant leur posture. Puis je parti dans l'autre sens, la queue s'agitant dans l'air au rythme de ma nervosité. Enfin je bondi, me propulsant de mes pates et m'aidant de mes ailes pour leur sauter dessus, les deux armes en avant. Gajeel para, plaçant son bras devant lui, sa peau devenue aussi solide que l'acier. Mes lames glissèrent dans un crissement et la main libre du dragon slayer percuta mon abdomen en un poing serré et ferme. Malgré moi, un râle de douleur s'éleva de ma gorge par surprise.

D'un coup de queue, je frappai le flanc du mage et l'écartai de moi par la même occasion. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de récupérer son équilibre, je réattaquai, frappant plusieurs coups de mes lames, qu'il parât sans trop de difficulté de ses bras jusqu'à ce que sa boule de poil ne me ressaute dessus, donnant un coup sur mes flancs, mon dos et mes jambes, me faisant fléchir légèrement. Afin d'éviter de nouveau coup que Lily et Gajeel m'envoyèrent, je m'envolai [chose que je n'avais pas fais depuis ma remise sur pied] et je découvris que l'entraînement aquatique de Luxus avais eu un fort effet positif sur la puissance de mes mouvements. Gajeel se propulsa lui aussi dans les airs, tentant de me porter des coups avec ses mains, ses pieds et même son souffle.

Alors qu'une de ses bourrasque du dragon d'acier m'atteignis de plein fouet, je me retrouvai plaquée de force à sol, sonnée et quelque peu perdue, ne comprenant pas complètement comment je m'étais retrouvée ainsi, allongée au sol, Panther Lily pencher au dessus de moi, le regard légèrement inquiète, vite suivit par la tête de Gajeel qui assombri la lumière ambiante de ses long cheveux noir. Légèrement embrumée encore, je bouger… juste ce qu'il fallut pour balayer les jambes du mage et le faire tomber en arrière. Il se retrouva lui aussi allonger sur le dos, Lily le regardant avec des yeux surpris. J'étais essoufflée et courbaturée lorsque je m'assis, me massant l'arrière de la nuque un peu raidie suite au choc. Il était peut-être temps de faire une légère pause. Lorsque je regardai le ciel en sortant un morceau de lard et de pain, le soleil avait déjà bien dépassé son zénith.

\- « _Tu fais déjà une pause ? Serais-tu si faible que ça ?_ »

\- « _C'est parce que j'ai été affaiblie que je suis ici aujourd'hui pour me remettre en forme… et remise en forme ne signifie pas se faire casser la figure et les os, mais ré entraîner les muscles et le corps à encaisser les chocs_ , répondis-je du tac au tac. _Alors oui je fais déjà une pause._ »

Pour simple réponse de sa part, je n'entendis qu'un « pfff » alors même qu'il prenait les deux quignons de pain et le lard que je leur tendais poliment.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement, essentiellement ciblée sur la méditation et l'équilibre qu'il me fit travailler, debout sur un pied au milieu des turbulences de la rivière. Et ce fut ainsi les jours qui suivirent. Luxus ne revint qu'au dernier jour de la semaine, au milieu de notre entraînement. Du coin de l'œil, je l'avais vu nous observer discrètement. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'on s'arrêta qu'il s'avança dans la clairière, l'air passablement satisfait. Il me donna simplement un tape sur l'épaule avant d'emporter avec lui Gajeel suffisamment loin pour que lorsque que je tendis l'oreille par pure curiosité, je ne puisse entendre qu'un lointain murmure bourdonnant.

La semaine qui suivit fut plus calme, Luxus estimant que je n'avais plus besoin d'autant d'entraînement pour récupérer entièrement, mais de longue méditation pour aider mon organisme à récupérer plus rapidement. C'est ainsi qu'en ce mercredi après midi, j'étais assise au bar de Fairy Tail, sirotant un jus de fruit lorsque je vis s'asseoir à côté de moi le maître de Fairy Tail.

\- « _Bien le bonjour. J'aimerais discuter avec toi dans mon bureau…_ , me dit-il de bout en blanc. _Si tu es disponible bien sur._ »

J'hochai la tête en me levant et le suivit, montant pour la première fois à l'étage de la guilde. À la débouchée de la dernière marche de l'escalier, un couloir s'ouvrait à mes yeux, menant jusqu'à la porte qui était visible de l'étage du bas. Sur la gauche, le mur s'ouvrait en de large ouverture donnant sur une grande mezzanine ou j'avais vu mainte fois Luxus observer les mages présents. Un large tableau couvert de quelques affiches similaire, mais moins fournis, au tableau des quêtes présent au rez-de-chaussée.

Je suis le petit homme jusqu'à la porte au bout du couloir et entrai lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte. Je remarquai tout de suite la présence de Mirajane. Aussi resplendissante que d'habitude, elle faisait face à Luxus, affalé sur son siège, les écouteurs visser sur ses oreilles. A ses côté se tenais Gajeel et Panther Lily, le premier les bras croiser et une mine plus que boudeur affiché sur son visage renfrogné.

\- « _Assied toi je te prie_ », m'invita Mirajane en tapotant le siège à ses côté

Je la rejoignis et m'assis, attendant que l'un d'eux m'informe du « pourquoi du comment ». Le maître vint s'asseoir en tête de table et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- « _Depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, tu as pu quitter l'infirmerie de la guilde pour évoluer à l'extérieur de nos mur. Je sais qu'avec mon petit fils, vous avez eu de nombreuse séance d'entraînement pour te remettre sur pied. Je sais également que suite à une demande de ma part, Gajeel a dû prendre la relève durant quelque jours afin que Luxus réalise une mission pour moi. Chacun d'entre eux ont dû réaliser un rapport sur ton évolution, ta force, tes capacité_ », me dit-il en étalant devant ses yeux quelques pages de notes grossièrement écrite.

\- « _Et qu'en avez-vous tirez ?_ », lui demandais-je, curieuse.

\- « _Hé bien. Je sais à présent que tant sous ta forme humanoïde que reptilienne, tu possède une grande force et une bonne endurance. Luxus m'a également signalé que tu avais un métabolisme de récupération relativement élevé, te permettant de récupérer plus rapidement de traumatisme. Et Gajeel m'a informer que tu étais, une fois dans l'action une relativement bonne combattante. Et nous savons également que tu n'es pas mage, malgré tes caractéristiques de polymorphe. Mais soit… les capacités que tu possède dépassent largement celle des humains, te classant hors normes selon les critère liée au créature non magique. C'est pour cela que moi, maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail, te propose de rejoindre nos rangs, de trouver en nous une famille, ainsi qu'une maison !_ »

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. J'entame rapidement l'écriture du prochain chapitre afin de ne pas vous laisser sur cette phrase pleine de conséquence.

Laissez moi un p'tit message pour donner votre avis et critique. Cela fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous fais plein de bisous et vous dis à bien vite.


End file.
